Le Banc
by HanariaBlack
Summary: trilogy. AU. 22!D, 18!H ― Sang pebisnis muda jatuh cinta dengan seorang pelajar remaja yang ditemuinya di sebuah bangku di dekat danau. Entah kenapa mereka terus bertemu, duduk berdua, bertukar rahasia... sehingga pada suatu hari... [COMPLETE]
1. 1 of 3

**Le Banc  
**_**(**__english form: the bench__**)  
**__a _dlm/hjp _threeshot fanfiction  
__by_- HanariaBlack

Sang pebisnis muda jatuh cinta dengan seorang pelajar remaja yang ditemuinya di sebuah bangku di dekat danau. Entah kenapa mereka terus bertemu, duduk berdua, bertukar rahasia... hingga pada suatu hari...

[:::]

Tempat itu di dekat sebuah danau tua yang katanya angker, dikelilingi pohon-pohon berdaun lebat, dengan bangku taman yang sering kutempati hanya untuk menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan _simply_ menyandar dan menikmati udara sejuk yang mengayun helaian rambutku.

Dan hari ini, di bulan Desember yang dinginnya cukup menusuk biarpun aku memakai selapis jaket tebal, aku mendatangi tempat itu. Ransel berisi buku-buku masih kupanggul, seragam mengintip dari di balik jaketku, _sneakers_ putih yang telah menguning masih melekat di kakiku sejak pagi aku berangkat sekolah.

Aku selalu menyukai ketenangan. Makanya aku cinta tempat khusus di dekat danau itu... dengan air danaunya yang biru dan tenang, cicitan burung di dahan pepohonan, dan lokasinya yang terasing dari jalan raya penuh kendaraan.

Kabar burung yang mengatakan tempat ini angker, menurutku, hanya omong kosong—buktinya, aku tidak pernah melihat satu pun sosok mencurigakan di tempat favoritku itu.

Aku menghela napas lega melihat bangku langgananku kosong tanpa seorang pun duduk di atasnya, dan aku dengan tidak sabarannya menghampiri bangku itu. Setelah duduk, aku menjatuhkan ransel di sebelahku. Aku menyandar, dan mendongak menatap langit yang menggelap dengan titik-titik putih salju.

Indah—aku menutup mataku.

Aku merasa perasaan damai menyelubungi kelima indraku, membuang kejenuhanku, dan menggantinya dengan kenyamanan yang nyaris membuatku terlelap.

Betapa cintanya aku pada tempat ini.

Rasanya baru sepuluh menit aku mematung dengan posisi nyaman ini, sampai sebuah suara yang asing, rendah, dan membuatku mengerutkan dahi, menggangguku.

"Hey."

Aku membuka mata.

Ada seorang pemuda yang tengah menunduk menatapku dari posisinya yang berdiri di belakangku. Menghalangi pandanganku, menghalangi langit yang harusnya memandangku balik... dengan rambut pirang pucat di sekitar wajahnya karena gravitasi.

Aku mengangkat tangan, tadinya ingin mendorong wajahnya ke samping, tapi malah berakhir menampar pipinya yang cekung.

Aku menatapnya polos ketika mata kelabu itu melebar terkejut.

**.o.o.o.**

**[I have no rights to claim Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I'm only making fanfics, not making money, nor plagiating.]**

AU | AR | Draco/Harry | OOC | businessman!Draco (22), student!Harry (18)

_characters_: Harry, Draco, Snape, Aunt Marge

"_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched – they must be felt with the heart."  
_—Hellen Keller

_e_ n **j** _o_ y !

**.o.o.o.**

**-o. bagian **pertama** dari **tiga** bagian cerita .o-**

– "AWAL" –

"Kau menamparku," kata pemuda itu, menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatapku tak percaya. Tidak ada gerakan seperti mengelus pipinya yang mulai memerah, anehnya.

Aku hening sejenak, "Tentu saja ditampar," kataku, masih tanpa dosa. "Kata siapa dibakar?"

Si pemuda ikutan hening sebelum bicara. Ah, dasar, plagiat amat. "Kau bisa membalas sapaanku, orang tanpa etika."

Kali ini, aku tidak hening dulu. "Kau bisa menyapaku dari samping, kalau kau sebegitu inginnya menyapaku."

"Sebetulnya, aku ingin mengagetkanmu, bukan menyapamu," kata si pemuda.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, "Ih, aneh. Kau yang bilang ingin menyapaku."

Si pemuda itu memutar mata, lalu mengambil posisi tempat duduk di sebelahku dengan melompati sandaran bangku, seperti anak-anak yang masuk komuniti Parkour, lalu menopang lengannya pada sandaran bangku. "Lupakan yang tadi," kata pemuda itu, mata kelabunya terlalu jarang menampakkan emosi, membuatku agak bingung dia itu sedang bercanda atau serius. "Siapa namamu?"

"Untuk apa menanyakan nama?" aku bertanya balik. "Mau melet ya? _Sorry_, di sekitar sini gak ada dukun."

"Seperti ada orang yang berniat memeletmu, anak muda."

"Buktinya itu kau—menanyakan namaku," balasku dengan nada menuduh.

"Oke. Bicara denganmu membuatku sakit kepala. Namaku Malfoy," pemuda itu menawarkan jabat tangan dari tangannya yang terangkat di udara. Jemarinya panjang dan _spidery_. "Umurku 22. Jangan tanya pekerjaan, aku masih pemula."

Oh, Malfoy terlihat lima tahun lebih tua dari umurnya yang sesungguhnya... mungkin karena rambutnya yang platina itu sepeti uban? Atau bihun seperti masakan si Dani orang Indonesia itu ya? "Kau muka tua, ya," kataku keceplosan. "Aku Harry. 18 tahun. Masih sekolah."

"Sekolah?" Malfoy bertanya.

Aku mengangguk, "Waliku telat mendaftarkanku sekolah." waliku, Sirius Black, yang telah meninggal ketika umurku masih 15, dan teman Sirius, Remus, yang meninggal tahun lalu karena penyakitnya.

Malfoy memandangiku, lalu memerhatikan ritsleting jaketku yang tidak kutarik sampai atas—seragamku terlihat jelas dari celah ini. "Berarti kau tua, ya."

Aku memeletkan lidah, "Jangan membalikkan ucapan. Setidaknya, aku tidak kelihatan sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya sepertimu," aku melipat gandakan umurnya yang tadinya lima tahun di otakku.

"Kenapa walimu bisa telat mendaftarkanmu?" tanya Malfoy, seolah ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan. Aku bertaruh dia sendiri merasa seperti sudah kolot, tapi selalu menyangkalnya. Coba aku bawa kaca si narsis Pansy yang sebesar papan tulis.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Aku tidak biasa membongkar privasiku pada orang lain. Tapi, Malfoy adalah orang asing yang pasti nanti akan kulupakan namanya, dan dia akan melupakan aku; makanya aku menceritakan semuanya. "Aku didaftarkan dua hari setelah _deadline_ karena kami baru datang dari Prancis. Itu sekolah yang paling akhir _deadline_-nya, dan waliku malas mencari sekolahan yang jauh dari rumah kami... makanya waliku membawaku kembali ke Prancis, dan aku menghabiskan waktu setahun di sana."

Malfoy melongo. Itu ekspresi yang sangat berharga, dan seandainya ku-_post_ di tumblr, pasti banyak yang _reblog_... "Kau... meng-_skip_ waktu sekolah selama... setahun penuh?"

"Iya," aku menahan tawa dengan cara memasang ekspresi stoik sedatar aspal. "Toh, pelajarannya pasti cuma dasar. Yasudah, aku diajari privat oleh sahabat waliku yang sangat baik dan pengertian. Dan setelah meng-skip setahun, aku didaftarkan ke Sekolah Berasrama Hogwarts."

"..." Malfoy menatapku dalam diam berkepanjangan. Bagiku, ekspresinya seperti seorang imbisil yang kesusahan mencerna informasi yang diberikan. Eh, bercanda. Aku tidak akan tega mengatakan dia imbisil—orang yang ada di bawah idiot.

Aku sudah akan berpikir untuk mengusirnya kalau dia memutuskan untuk mematung seperti idiot begitu, ketika ia membuang muka, membuatku berhadapan dengan sisi wajahnya, dan ia bilang,

"Kau kelihatan tidak bodoh."

Aku bingung mendengarnya, "Tentu saja, 'kan masuk sekolah buat nyari ilmu, bukan buat ngedukun," aku bicara dengan asal.

"Bukan. Maksudku... kau..." dia masih tidak mau menatapku (mungkin malu karena dia jarang bertemu orang yang sepintar aku). "Lupakan."

Aku nyaris memasang ekspresi yang menggambarkan '_what the fffffuuuu_-?', tapi tidak jadi.

"Apa, sih," aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersuara. "Bicara yang benar, dong. Pakai otakmu," aku meng-_quote_ ucapan guru Biologiku yang hobi ceramah dan mengingatkan kami akan sopan santun yang teramat kolot.

"Kau bicara pada orang yang lebih tua, bocah. _Mind your respect_," Malfoy menatapku tajam. "Kalau kau budak, kupotong lidahmu."

"Kejamnya," aku memutar mata. Kolot banget si Malfoy itu. Tiba-tiba mengancam, lagi. "Berlebihan amat, sih."

"Ucapanmu yang keterlaluan," Malfoy bicara seakan-akan aku harus memperlakukan dia sebagai bosku, _master_, dan segalanya yang tinggi-tinggi di atasku.

"Kalau aku punya budak, aku tidak akan tega memotong lidahnya," aku membalas ucapannya. Aku mulai tidak suka berduaan dengannya di tempat damai ini. "Budak juga manusia, tahu."

Aku melihat Malfoy _speechless_. Apa orang ini terbiasa manja dan orang di sekelilingnya tidak pernah ada yang berdebat dengannya? _Seriously_, fisiknya yang super tua itu tidak tercermin ke dalam dirinya.

Aku berhenti memandangnya, dan mendengus kasar. Aku bangkit, dan menarik ranselku untuk kembali kujinjing.

"Hey!" suara Malfoy menghentikan langkah keempatku di atas rerumputan yang menjauh dari bangku favoritku. "Mau ke mana kau?"

Aku menghela sebelum berbalik menatapnya, dan aku menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya sesaat, "Pulang."

"Ke mana?"

Aku berbalik, dan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku pulang ke rumah lah, masa ke _pub_? "_M. Y. O. B_!" kataku, setengah berteriak. Bodo amat dia mau dengar atau tidak. Aku paling malas bicara dengan orang yang tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti Malfoy. Dia tega memotong lidah seorang budak? Menjijikkan.

Selama perjalanan, aku cemberut. Sesampai di rumah, aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur _single_-ku tanpa mengganti seragam, sunyi tanpa orang lain selain aku—karena bibi Marge masih _on vacation_ di Portugal, dan berpikir.

Besok mau ke bangku itu lagi tidak, ya?

**o**

**o**

**o**

Hari ini aku ribut dengan sepupuku di ruang loker sekolah. Aku dipukulnya, dan aku balas menendang perutnya. Dia menonjok daguku, dan aku membalas dengan menendang tulang hidungnya. Aksi adu jotos (kecuali aku yang lebih suka menendang) itu dimulai karena pacar sepupuku mencium pipiku atas ucapan terima kasih untuk menjaga sebuah rahasia. Sepupuku melihat perlakuan pacarnya terhadapku, dan langsung cemburu berat. Ya elah, cuma ciuman di pipi atas ucapan terima kasih saja pakai acara menjotosku? Haha ironi, dunia ini begitu lebay. Pada akhirnya, kami digiring masuk ruang Konseling, dan aku menerima pengurangan nilai besar-besaran di bidang Kewarganegaraan dan penurunan dari B ke D di buku catatan penilaian sikapku. Entah sepupuku itu dapat hukuman apa.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah berantakan, kakiku bergetar menahan sakit karena sepupuku berhasil menginjak tulang keringku ketika aku terpaksa tebaring di lantai koridor sekolah akibat tinjuannya yang mengenai keningku. Aku malas pulang ke rumah—bibi Marge suka meneleponku untuk beres-beres rumah, kalau aku tidak menerima teleponnya, aku bebas dari perintahnya 'kan? Haha—dan aku berakhir berjalan tanpa arah dengan seragam lecek yang tidak terlalu tertutupi dengan jaket yang ritsletingnya hanya menutupi sampai perutku, ransel, dan muka lebam-lebam yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutupi perban.

Aku merasa pipi yang habis kena bogem mentah sepupuku nyut-nyutan, dan seharusnya tadi aku mengompresnya dengan bongkahan es batu; sesuai saran perawat UKS. Ah, biarlah, nanti juga sakitnya hilang sendiri...

"Harry?"

Aku terus jalan, ada ratusan orang bernama Harry di dunia ini... oh, lihat, di sana ada tumbuhan mawar yang belum membeku...

"Hey, Harry!"

Aku baru menyadari bahwa panggilan Harry itu untukku ketika suara yang tidak terlalu asing makin keras terdengar, hingga akhirnya sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahuku.

Aku menoleh, dan Malfoy yang kemarin kutemui di bangku menatapku seolah kaget bisa bertemu denganku.

"Oh, kau," aku menguap, tidak menutup mulutku. Biarkan Malfoy menilaiku sebagai penduduk yang tidak beradab, dia sendiri tidak keberatan memangkas lidah seorang manusia. "Siang," ini masih jam satu siang 'kan? "Om," tambahku.

"Jangan memanggilku Om," Malfoy mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kesannya, aku mau mengajakmu bermalam dengan intim di suatu hotel."

Aku kalem mendengarnya. Sudah terlalu banyak _bullying_ yang kuhadapi sejak kecil. "Tenang, aku bukan prostitusi," kataku, kembali berjalan, dan Malfoy tetap berada di sampingku. Aku meliriknya, "Buat apa mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku berjalan bersamamu."

Aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan jalanan yang membentang di hadapanku. Inilah saatnya aku menyindirnya, "Kukira kau sedang memotong lidah seseorang."

Hening. Aku tidak merasa bersalah telah mengungkit hal yang sudah lewat. Aku tidak merasa bersalah telah membuatnya sulit berkata-kata. Aku tidak merasa bersalah ketika aku selesai bicara, atmosfir di antara kami jadi tegang dan menebal.

Masih tidak ada sepatah kata yang menyelip di antara aku dan Malfoy.

Aku terus berjalan, Malfoy melangkah bersamaku, langkahnya lebih lebar tapi lebih lambat, dan aku tidak merasa ingin berhenti. Selain duduk santai di _spot_ favoritku, berjalan di jalanan lengang adalah hal yang cukup kusukai.

"Harry," Malfoy tiba-tiba bersuara setelah puluhan menit kami hanya berjalan kaki, membuyarkan perasaan aman dan rileks yang sedang kunikmati. "Kenapa wajahmu luka-luka?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, dan nyeri langsung menyerang bahuku. Aku berdesis, dan menurunkan bahuku secara perlahan. Melawan sepupu yang ukurannya tiga kali lipat dibandingmu, bercita-cita jadi petinju, dan kejam, adalah peristiwa yang cukup berat. Kalau tidak percaya, cari sepupu atau temanmu yang bertubuh tambun selebar daun pintu, dan sapa mereka dengan bogem matang. Dijamin kau akan segera babak belur. Sepertiku.

"Kita butuh tempat duduk," kata Malfoy tiba-tiba, dengan nada memerintah.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, sedikit mendongak untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan cuek, "Kau bukan ibuku," kataku.

"Aku memang bukan ibumu," balas Malfoy, berhenti melangkah, dan menarik lenganku (yang untungnya tidak terluka) untuk ikut berhenti. "Tapi, kita butuh tempat duduk. Untuk bicara."

Aku berdecak, "Untuk apa? Kalau memang mau bicara, ya bicara sekarang. Kau bicara pakai mulut, memang apa pengaruhnya dengan duduk di bangku?"

Malfoy melirikku tajam, mata kelabunya berkilat. _Excuse me_, tapi aku tidak akan takut pada pemandangan semacam itu. Wajah Bibi Marge bisa lebih ganas dan angker. Malfoy kembali menghadap ke depan, "Kita ke bangku itu," Malfoy menunjuk sebuah bangku yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat—_wait_, bukankah itu bangku kesayanganku!

"Kok bisa mendadak di sini?" aku lepas kontrol untuk bertanya. Aku sangat penasaran.

Malfoy melempar pandangan yang mempermalukan aku, "Jalan pintas, _sweetheart_."

Aku membeku sejenak mendengar panggilannya. Aku memberi Malfoy pandangan marah, "Jangan memanggilku begitu," aku memperingati. Hanya ibuku yang memanggilku begitu. Ibuku yang telah meninggal sejak aku berumur sebelas, yang membuat ayahku depresi beat hingga sakit jiwa, dan mengirimku ke saudara ibu. Tadinya aku dikirim ke residen Dursley, tapi Paman Vernon mengirimku pada Bibi Marge. Untuk jadi 'pembersih rumah gratis', katanya.

"Apa, _sweetheart_?" ada nada jahil di suaranya yang kentara.

Aku mengangkat tinjuku, "Akan kubuat wajahmu lebam lebih parah dariku, Malfoy."

"Ngomong-ngomong lebam, apakah kau terpeleset kulit pisang dan terjatuh menabrak aspal?"

Aku tidak langsung membalas ucapan Malfoy. Aku menahan lidahku untuk tidak berdesis hingga aku bersandar pada bangku yang ditunjuk Malfoy. Setelahnya, aku mendongak memandangi langit dengan ekspresi yang pasti kelihatan dungu, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy. Rahangku terasa makin sakit sebanyak ucapan yang kusuarakan... kenapa, ya? Padahal tadi aku merasa bicara itu mudah-mudah saja.

"Harry?" Malfoy memanggilku, setelah jeda penuh keheningan menyelimuti kami.

Aku hanya menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," tuntutnya.

Aku kembali mendongak memandang langit. "'Antem," jawabku singkat.

"Dengan?"

Kepo banget. Aku sempat ingin pulang saja ke rumah, tapi katanya lebih baik mengeluarkan uneg-uneg dibanding memendamnya sendiri... ditambah Malfoy hanyalah kenalan asing, aku yakin dia tidak akan membocorkan rahasiaku pada orang lain. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bilang begitu, mukanya tampak meyakinkan, sih.

"Dudley," itu nama sepupuku yang terlarang. "Dia sepupuku. Dia tukang _bully_. Dia preman sekolah yang paling ditakuti..."

Malfoy menatapku. Aku bisa merasakannya dari kulit di sisi wajahku yang menerima ujung tatapannya. "Dan dia memukulimu?" Malfoy menambahkan.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, menghadap Malfoy, tapi pandanganku tak lepas dari langit biru kala itu. "Kalau kau melihat semua _ini_," aku mengangkat daguku, memamerkan lebam yang tidak diperban karena aku cukup merasa perban di pipi dan hidungku sudah terlalu banyak. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, berarti."

"Kau punya konflik dengan sepupumu?" Malfoy berkata seolah-olah hubungan buruk aku dengan Dudley ini sangat _impossible_.

"Yep."

"Kenapa?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Ad—"

Ucapanku terhenti karena aku merasa sentuhan yang begitu asing di daguku, dan mataku langsung teralih dari biru ke abu-abu.

Aku kesulitan melanjutkan kata-kataku. Kaget, bingung, dan terkejut. Eh, kaget dan terkejut sama, deh.

Memandang Malfoy dari posisi sedekat ini tidak pernah kulakukan—tentunya, karena kami baru bertemu kemarin dan dia adalah orang asing yang tak tercetak sejarahnya di kehidupanku. Aku bisa mengamati alisnya yang biarpun sepucat rambutnya, memiliki garis-garis hitam, warna matanya yang ternyata kebiruan, atau bagaimana pandangannya yang tajam seakan meneliti setiap inci gerakan bola mataku.

Rasa kagetku menyusut, dan aku mendapati tanganku yang menjauhkan sentuhannya dengan tamparan ringan. Aku sadar tadi pikiranku sangat mendramatisir dan nyaris lebay, tapi, itulah bentuk sebenarnya dari perasaanku yang dituang menjadi huruf.

"A—" aku berdeham karena suaraku serak. "Aku akan memberitahumu kenapa aku ribut dengan sepupuku," aku menjelaskan topik yang sempat tertunda. "Dia cemburu karena pacarnya mencium pipiku sebagai bentuk terima kasih."

"Mencium pipimu?" Malfoy kedengaran heran. Aku lebih heran—kenapa orang itu malah membahas perihal ciuman terima kasihnya dibanding mengomentari kelebayan Dudley?

Aku mendengus, "Kalau pacarnya menempelengku, aku tidak akan bilang aku ribut dengan sepupuku."

"Pacarnya perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"_Transgender_," jawabku.

"_Pardon_?" Malfoy menatapku dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Aku tidak bohong," aku mulai menjelaskan kenapa pacar Dudley bisa seorang _transgender_... biarpun daguku mulai sakit lagi, aku ingin Malfoy tahu bahwa dunia ini bukan hanya hitam dan putih saja. "Tadinya dia bernama Adrian. Adrian dulu itu seorang pecundang, tidak pernah bisa olahraga, dan kutu buku sejati. Dia tinggal hanya bersama ibu dan tiga kakak perempuan, karena ayahnya kabur. Um, kudengar dia benci bangsa lelaki—biarpun Adrian pun lelaki—karena ayahnya kabur, dan ibu dan kakak-kakak perempuannya juga jadi benci ayahnya—Adrian memilih mengubah kelaminnya. Selama setahun Adrian mengambil cuti, dan saat ia kembali, namanya jadi Ariana."

Malfoy tampak berada di dasar pikirannya, lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Kenapa sepupumu ini bisa punya perasaan khusus pada Adri—maksudku, Ariana?"

"Itu masih rahasia," aku kembali mendongak menghadap langit. Awan putih kuperhatikan dengan seksama. Perlahan, mereka bergerak. Aku suka melihatnya, entah kenapa. "Aku juga kadang bingung kenapa Ariana tidak berada di tahun di bawahku... dia 'kan tidak sekolah selama setahun."

"Begitu," Malfoy berkata. "Bagaimana dengan Dudley? Apa dia telat daftar sekolah juga?"

Aku menggeleng, "Dia tidak lulus," kataku singkat. "Kebanyakan masalah dengan nilai dan sering tidak hadir."

"Hm," Malfoy menopang dagunya di atas telapak tangan yang bertumpu dengan lutut. "Apa Ad—Ariana membayar sekolah agar dia tetap berada di tahun yang sama biarpun dia cuti setahun?"

"Mungkin," aku menyuarakan opiniku dengan suara pelan. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Ariana, tapi aku tahu dia orang yang baik dan tidak pendendam...

"Luka di wajahmu terlihat menyakitkan," komentar Malfoy, setelah kami membiarkan kesunyian merayap.

Aku meliriknya sekilas, "Lumayan. Tapi, sakitnya bakal hilang sendiri. _Time will heal_."

"Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kalau begitu?"

Toh, tidak ada orang yang mau peduli dengan apa yang kurasakan. "Bodo amat."

"Apa kau masokis?"

Aku memutar mata, "Aku bukan orang yang suka menyakiti diri sendiri, Malfoy."

Hening. "Mau kuantar kau ke rumah sakit?"

Tubuhku membeku. Kapan terakhir kali ada yang berniat membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk—? "Oh, tidak perlu," aku buru-buru menolak. "Trims untuk tawarannya."

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan uang, aku punya banyak uang."

Itu perkataan yang sombong sekali. Tapi, tidak kedengaran sombong karena Malfoy seolah membujuknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Harry tertawa pahit. "_Nope_. Tidak ada yang ke rumah sakit karena lebam-lebam, Malfoy. _That'll be too much_."

"Tapi kau terlihat buruk—"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya berarti tidak," aku merasa marah. Entah kenapa. Aku bangkit dari bangkuku, dari posisi favoritku, lalu memanggul ransel. "Aku mau pulang," gumamku, seraya menjauh dengan langkah agak lambat karena aku merasa tidak bertenaga.

"Aku tidak yakin lebam-lebam di wajahmu akan—"

"Aku tidak peduli. _M. Y. O. B_," aku mengulang singkatan yang sama. _MYOB_—_Mind Your Own Business_.

Aku sampai ke rumah tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang.

Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak perlu kembali ke bangku favoritku itu lagi.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Aku merasa lebih tertekan tanpa bangku favoritku.

Karena aku tidak tahu tempat apa lagi yang lebih nyaman dari bangku favoritku, aku langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa pergi ke mana-mana. Kadang telepon berdering, dan aku tidak mengangkatnya. Kadang aku ingin keluar rumah untuk relaksasi di bangku favoritku, tapi aku sendiri menolak ide indah itu...

Aku sudah lima hari tidak duduk di bangku favoritku, dan aku berguling di kasurku sambil menghela napas berat. Apa aku sudah mulai merasa ketergantungan pada bangku itu? Bangkunya enak, sih. Nyaman... suasana yang tenang... udara sejuk, ditambah sedang musim dingin, aku tidak bakal berkeringat...

Aku jadi ingin pergi ke bangku favoritku.

Tapi, aku malas bertemu dengan si _businessman_ level pemula itu—Malfoy. Aku takut dia akan menawarkan hal yang lebih aneh lagi selain mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Aku takut dia tidak akan melupakanku, seberapa asing aku di matanya. Banyak rahasia yang terbongkar karena aku menceritakan semuanya, dan aku merasa... apa ya? Aneh. Aku tidak pernah membuka satu rahasia pun pada seseorang. Apalagi pada kerabatku.

Tetapi, menceritakan semua hal pada Malfoy itu membuatku lebih nyaman. Lega. Seolah dunia terasa lebih luas untukku, dan sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Aku ingin terus mengeluarkan apa pendapatku. Aku ingin bicara banyak tentang uneg-unegku. Aku ingin mengeluarkan semuanya...

Tapi...

Aku meremas rambutku yang makin berantakan karena berguling makin intens di atas kasur. Ini konflik batin tingkat dewa...

Setelah beberapa saat aku berargumen dengan batin, aku akhirnya membuat keputusan.

Aku akan pergi ke tempat favoritku, ke bangku tercinta, dan tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Malfoy. Hari sudah petang, jadi, kemungkinan besar, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Malfoy.

**/**

Dugaanku salah.

Ketika aku sampai di bangku favoritku, Malfoy sudah duduk di sana mendahuluiku. Aku sudah akan mengagetkannya dengan teriakanku, tapi aku melihatnya sedang memejamkan mata.

Tidur.

"Malfoy?" aku bersuara tidak percaya. Pebisnis muda, tertidur di tempat umum, dengan damainya. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa tidur di sini merupakan sebuah umpan bagi pencuri atau penodong? Bego amat ya, ternyata, si Malfoy ini.

"Malfoy!" aku mengeraskan suaraku untuk membangunkannya. "Bangun! Kau tidur di tempat umum, woy!"

Tidak ada balasan dari Malfoy yang masih bermimpi di alam sana.

Aku berdecak. Diteriakin masih tidak bangun? Sungguh perlakuan yang menunjukkan bahwa Malfoy adalah orang bertipe kebo kalau lagi tidur.

Aku memikirkan trik apa yang bisa membangunkan Malfoy. Aku tidak mau membangunkannya dengan cara mengguncang tubuhnya—itu bukan caraku, aku tidak pernah menyentuh seseorang kecuali saat sedang olahraga dan guru yang memintaku. Atau saat aku meninju seseorang... intinya, kontak fisik bukan hal yang cocok bagiku.

Setelah beberapa saat aku berpikir, aku menemukan sebuah ide pada akhirnya.

"Malfoy!" aku berteriak di telinganya, "Pacarmu bilang pengen jadi lesbian!"

Aku pikir trik yang ini juga tidak berhasil, sebelum pria di depanku itu menegakkan tubuh mendadak sambil melotot, pupilnya memerah dan memancarkan rasa kaget yang baru pertama kali kulihat dari orang minim ekspresi semacam Malfoy.

"Harry pengen jadi lesbian?"

Aku mendengar suara Malfoy yang berbisik karena aku berada cukup dekat dengannya—dan aku membeku.

'Pacarmu' yang kusebut tadi jadi... 'Harry' di mulutnya?

Malfoy mengejap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan—tidak ada lucu-lucunya atau unyu, karena ia mengejapkan mata dengan alis menukik ke bawah—lalu menatap ke arahku seolah heran kenapa aku ada bersamanya.

"Harry?"

Itu nama sama yang ia sebut saat ia pertama kali sadar dari mimpinya.

"Yep, aku Harry," aku mengkonfirmasi, setelah bisa mengenyampingkan perasaan bingung sebelumnya. "Untuk apa kau tidur di sini, Malfoy? Kau tahu 'kan ini bukan kamar pribadimu."

Malfoy tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya malah turun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung _sneakers_ budug milikku, lalu berkata, "Kau... tidak berseragam?"

"Yep," aku mengangguk dan bicara perlahan seolah Malfoy adalah anak kecil yang baru mengerti alfabet. "Ini _tee shirt_," aku menunjuk _t-shirt_ berbahan katun hijau pudarku, "Ini _jeans_," aku menunjuk _jeans_ hitam usang yang melekat di kedua kakiku, "Dan ini _sneakers_-ku. Berhubung aku tidak punya sandal atau sepatu lain, kemana pun aku pergi, aku selalu menginjak alas kaki yang sama," aku menendang-nendang udara sambil menunjukkan _sneakers_ putih yang telah menguning.

Malfoy terdiam, matanya dingin, "Kau _tidak_ perlu memberitahuku serinci itu," komentarnya tajam.

Aku menjulurkan lidah tidak peduli, "Kau terlihat seperti sedang lambat berpikir, sih."

Malfoy memandangiku, lama. Mungkin otaknya lagi lelet, "Apa ada hal buruk menimpamu yang menyebabkan kau tidak bisa ke sini?"

"Oh," aku duduk di sebelah Malfoy, tapi tidak terlalu dekat. "Um. Apa maksudmu? Kau merindukanku?"

"Aku akan menjawabnya kalau kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku memberikan tatapan tajam, "Aku _tidak tahu_," aku menjawabnya. Aku berusaha mencari jawaban yang lebih logis, tapi jawaban inilah yang paling logis untukku. "Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin ke sini."

"Jujur?"

Aku menunjuk pelipisku, "Aku tidak membohongi apa yang melintas di pikiranku."

Malfoy memasang ekspresi berpikir keras, "Hmm," Malfoy menopang dagunya yang menoleh ke arahku dengan tangan yang bersandar di sandaran bangku. "Sesuatu pasti ada sebabnya."

"Kau masih menganggapku berbohong? _Fine_, belah kepalaku dan periksa kebenarannya di sel-sel otakku," aku menggerutu. Aku memang _jujur_, cuma ucapan itu saja yang berhasil diproses otakku!

"Maaf," kata Malfoy.

"_Whatever_," aku teringat momen sebelumnya. "Oh iya! Kau bilang kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya. Ayo, jawab. Jangan pura-pura amnesia."

"Kau tidak perlu menyerocos begitu," Malfoy menggumam, lalu menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya menatapku begitu. "Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Kejujuran harus dibalas dengan kejujuran," aku sok berkata mutiara.

"Oke," kata Malfoy, dan pria itu terdiam cukup lama, matanya terarah pada danau yang mulai membeku. Kalau ditanya kenapa aku selalu mendongak menatap langit, karena aku kurang menyukai air. "Um," jeda lagi. "Aku merindukanmu."

Aku mengerutkan kening, perasaan aneh meraupku, indera perasaku terasa asing. "Merindukanku?" Malfoy pasti bercanda... tapi, mukanya serius dan datar seperti biasa! _Goddamnit_. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang merindukanku... mengatakannya dengan gamblang, pula! "_Merindukanku_?" aku mengulang, kata-kata itu terlalu mustahil untuk jadi kenyataan.

Malfoy memandangku. Aku membalas pandangannya dalam diam sama lamanya. Aku tahu dia sedang meng-_judge_ responsku. Akhirnya, aku tahu alasan di balik cara memandang Malfoy yang lama, panjang, dan tidak berekspresi itu apa.

Malfoy masih memandangku, "Aku merindukanmu," ia mengulang, segamblang sebelumnya.

Aku harus menolehkan kepalaku ke arah lain. Aku mendongak untuk menatap langit, bukan Malfoy. "K-kenapa?" suaraku dipenuhi tanda tanya dan keheranan. "Kenapa merindukanku?" bagian apa dari diriku yang kau rindukan?—aku ingin bertanya begitu, tapi... itu terlalu berat di lidahku untuk dikeluarkan.

Hening.

Hening.

Lama sekali hening, sampai kupikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk kabur dan pulang ke rumah.

"_Listen_," Malfoy tiba-tiba berkata, memutuskan kontak mataku dengan langit yang bersemburat oranye, dan aku kembali tenggelam di samudra keperakan yang berupa bundaran iris matanya. "_I will __**not**__ repeat this twice._"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu karena... kaulah orang pertama yang mau membagi rahasia pribadimu kepadaku. Kaulah orang pertama yang menentang perkataanku. Kaulah orang satu-satunya yang bertahan bicara empat mata denganku, di tempat yang sama, dan terlebih—denganku. Orang seperti_ku_," Malfoy memulai, dan tenggorokanku kering—padahal dia yang bicara, bukan aku. "Aku dikenal sebagai orang paling menyebalkan, egois, dan licik sedunia. Aku tidak pernah punya teman yang bertahan lama sampai umurku dua-puluhan begini. Mereka bilang aku bukan teman yang baik—mereka bilang aku pantas lapuk dirayapi kesepian. Aku sangat egois, sampai mereka tidak bisa tahan berteman denganku," helaan napas, "Aku orang yang begitu buruk, dan kau tetap bersedia bicara denganku. Di bangku ini."

Hanya kebisuan yang mampu kuutarakan.

"Kupikir aku akan membenci tipe orang sepertimu," kini, Malfoy yang mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku masih mendengarkannya dengan hening. "Cuek, bicara seenaknya, berantakan," mata kelabunya melirikku sekilas, jeda sesaat, "Otak _**rebel**_," ia menekankan satu kata itu, "Dan sangat bebas."

Aku terus diam. Aku tahu dia belum selesai.

"Tapi, nyatanya," Malfoy memulai lagi. "Di hari-hari yang lalu, saat aku kembali mencari relaksasi di sini, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang," jeda. "Itu kau. Kau tidak duduk bersamaku, dan aku merasa ada yang kurang. Aku pikir aku gila mengharapkan orang asing yang bahkan baru akhir-akhir ini kutemui—terlebih, masih remaja—tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa _itu_lah kenyataannya," Malfoy mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan kalimat awalnya, "Aku merindukanmu."

Aku masih merasa tidak familier dengan penyataan rindu itu, dan aku merasa semakin aneh kalau yang mengatakannya itu om-om berseragam pebisnis yang baru kutemui kemarin sore... tapi...

Aku merasa nyaman. Selain aneh, aku merasa aku ingin terus berada di posisi ini, di tempat ini. Bersama Malfoy. Maksudnya, duduk di sebelahnya, bukan tunangan atau kawin...

"Apa perkataanku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Malfoy.

Aku tersadar dan cepat-cepat membalas, "Tidak juga," kataku. "Cuma, sedikit ajaib untuk mengetahui sisi _fluffy_-mu itu. Kau yang mukanya dingin, datar, pelit emosi... mendadak ngomong panjang lebar dan penuh kejujuran," aku tertawa renyah. "Seakan aku tengah bicara dengan orang yang berbeda."

Malfoy memberiku tatapan yang lebih datar lagi, "_Well_. Aku tarik ucapanku yang merindukanmu dan mulut ceplas-ceplosmu itu."

Aku nyengir, "Tanpa ditarik pun, aku sudah menolak mentah-mentah ucapan sok _fluffy_-mu itu."

"Aku tidak—_fluffy_," gerutu Malfoy, jeda panjang lalu ekspresinya jijik, sebelum menyebut kata '_fluffy'_.

"_Yes_, _you are_," aku mengangguk-angguk, lalu terdiam. "Um, Malfoy?"

Malfoy melirikku, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga, seolah-olah aku akan menanyakan hal yang sangat _idiot_.

"Kenapa kau bisa ketiduran tadi?" tanyaku pelan.

"Oh," Malfoy memalingkan wajahnya, kentara sekali malunya karena tertangkap basah ketiduran di bangku taman, "Kelelahan. Atasanku menggila dan memberiku tumpukan _paperwork_ yang menggunung untuk diselesaikan."

Aku turut prihatin. "Kasihan sekali kau," komentarku.

"Terima kasih atas simpatimu," gumam Malfoy, lalu menatapku lagi. "Kau tidak pulang?"

Aku sunyi sejenak, sebelum mengangguk. Benar katanya... sudah petang.

"Sampai jumpa," Malfoy memandangku.

Aku berjalan menjauh, lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk nyengir pada om-om itu. "Jangan merindukanku lagi, ya," ujarku asal, lalu memasukkan kedua telapak tangan ke saku jaketku yang hangat. Aku paling benci udara malam.

Setelah aku beberapa kali melangkah menjauh—jangkrik-jangkrik menemaniku— aku menoleh ke belakang lagi, dan aku cukup kaget. Aku kembali membalikkan kepalaku, dan tidak menoleh ke mana-mana lagi sampai pintu rumah.

Untuk apa Malfoy terus memandangi kepergianku?

**o**

**o**

**o**

Hari ini aku mendapat detensi dari Profesor Snape. Aku lupa mengerjakan PR Kimia yang berupa merangkum tiga bab berturut-turut, dalam periode waktu selama _lima_ _hari_. Bayangkan, merangkum tiga bab Kimia, ditambah dengan tugas lainnya, dalam waktu lima hari? Aku tidak salah 'kan kalau aku tidak mengerjakan tugas Snape?

Tapi, anehnya, _semua_ orang telah mengerjakan tugas Snape, dan hanya aku seorang yang tidak mengerjakan tugas itu sama sekali.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana pandangannya bagaikan tombak es yang telah diasah ribuan kali (khusus untuk menyiksaku), menghunus mataku dan ucapannya yang kaku, mengucap detensi untukku.

Detensi sepulang sekolah itu membuatku menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam lebih (dan tubuh pegal-pegal), karena aku harus membersihkan WC untuk staf, WC untuk Kepala Sekolah, dan WC untuk murid. Hal yang paling berat dilakukan adalah WC murid. Sudah jumlah biliknya paling banyak, paling kotor pula... kalian harus tahu, kalau tadi, hidungku sudah nyaris tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Aku lupa pinjam _masker_ atau tabung oksigen untuk menghalangi polusi itu.

Dan untuk keempat kalinya dalam hari ini, aku ingin kembali ke bangku favoritku itu.

Aneh.

Aku tidak pernah terlalu rindu dengan bangku itu. Bangku itu memang salah satu benda yang kucintai, tapi aku tidak pernah sampai benar-benar membuatku ingin sekali kabur dari sekolah untuk duduk di sana.

Aku mengangkat tasku, memanggulnya bak karung beras seperti biasa (tapi dengan satu tangan), lalu melangkahi koridor. Bunyi setiap langkah menggema karena waktu pulang sekolah untuk seluruh kelas sudah lewat dan suasana mulai sepi. Cukup horor, sebenarnya, tapi aku penggemar horor, jadi _enjoy_ saja...

Ketika aku hendak melewati ruangan Snape untuk sampai di aula, masih sendirian, aku mendengar ada dua suara yang sedang berdebat.

Karena aku penasaran—soalnya aku kenal dua suara ini; yang satu punya Snape, yang satu lagi... err, entah, tapi terasa tidak asing—aku bersembunyi di balik tiang dengan motif untuk menguping. Aku tidak berani mengintip karena jelas sekali akan ketahuan, dan aku berakhir dalam posisi memunggungi dua suara ini, dengan telinga berusaha menangkap pembicaraan. Bisa saja aku tak sengaja mendengar aib si Snape yang bisa kugosipkan dari pembicaraan itu.

"...Kau ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang semacam _dia_?" tanya Snape, suaranya makin jelas terdengar setelah aku bersembunyi di balik tiang: suara Snape terdengar kaget. Tumben. Snape orangnya cuma diam saja, pasang ekspresi mengintimidasi, dan berada di kegelapan, sih (ini yang kutahu dari gerak-geriknya saat mengajar di kelasku). "Pikirkan belasan kali, Draco."

Siapa itu Draco? Apa itu orang yang sedang bicara dengan Snape? Aneh sekali, suara 'Draco' ini kedengaran mirip dengan milik seseorang...

"Dengarkan alasanku dulu, Severus," _God_, aku baru pertama kali mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil Snape dengan nama kecilnya! Dan... kenapa aku seakan kenal sekali dengan suara 'Draco' ini? Hmmm. Bertemu dengan yang namanya Draco pun aku tidak pernah. "Aku bukan anak didikmu yang masih remaja. Mau mendengarkanku?"

Hembusan napas. "Baiklah," kata Snape. "Cukup bicara di sini. Ringkas, karena aku sedang sibuk."

"Kenapa kita tidak bicara di ruang kantormu?" tanya Draco.

"Ada eksperimen berhargaku di sana. Kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggerecokinya."

Dengusan, lalu Draco mengatakan sesuatu yang volumenya sangat kecil. "Dengarkan," kata Draco, memulai penjelasannya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menemukan sebuah tempat yang nyaman di dekat danau. Tempat itu cukup angker, tapi aku merasa—"

"Langsung ke _inti_nya, Draco."

Sunyi sejenak. Aku membayangkan pasti Draco ini memberikan _poker face_ pada Snape. Memang, Snape orangnya tidak sabaran, ya.

"Oke," Draco bersuara lagi, suaranya tidak sehangat sebelumnya. "Aku menemukan sebuah bangku juga di sana. Dan seseorang menduduki bangku itu. Kukira orang itu sedang tertidur, makanya aku melangkah sembunyi-sembunyi mendekatinya, dan aku memanggilnya. Orang itu terbangun, dan ia menamparku. Sepertinya aku mengagetkannya..."

Aku merasa _déjà vu_, tapi aku merasa bingung. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Draco, tapi... ceritanya mirip sekali dengan awal pertemuanku dengan Malf—eh, tunggu.

Sebentar...

_...apa_?

Aku masih _shock_. Aku memandang kosong udara di depanku yang tak kasat mata, dan masih berusaha memroses informasi, ketika Draco melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku cukup kesal dengan orang itu, tapi, lama-kelamaan aku malah makin menyukainya. Dia mengucapkan hal-hal yang menarik, dia tidak membosankan... tak terpungkiri, kurasa aku mulai lebih dari menyukainya. Dia cerdas, dia... orang yang hatinya terlalu baik, sementara aku merasa dialah orang yang paling cocok kucintai. Dia tidak membenciku, dan aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya," jeda yang cukup lama, "_Well_? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Draco," Snape menghela. "Kau harus melihatnya dari sisi pandang_ku_, Potter orang yang urakan dan pemalas. Lagipula, bukankah kau baru-baru ini bertemu dengannya? Mustahil dewasa sepertimu jatuh cinta dalam waktu yang cepat."

_Potter_?! Aku merasa perutku melilit.

"Severus, aku tidak peduli pada kemalasannya. Aku hanya peduli apakah dia mencintaku juga atau tidak," helaan. "Kami memang baru bertemu, tapi, dia berbeda dengan setiap orang yang pernah kutemui."

"Jatuh cinta tak mungkin bisa secepat cerita pendekmu itu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu yang kurasakan terhadapnya, Severus."

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu, untuk apa kau bercerita panjang lebar padaku?"

"Aku ingin tahu di mana dia tinggal. Siapa orangtuanya, keluarganya, dan pengasuhnya," jeda. "Aku bukan penguntit, Severus, aku tahu dia bersekolah di sini karena seragam yang dikenakannya, dan aku berniat untuk mengirim... um, beberapa barang ke rumahnya untuk, err, menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa lebih dari sekedar kenalan di matanya."

Snape berdecak, "Terserah. Kau merepotkan, Draco," kata Snape, dan bunyi pintu yang dikunci dari luar terdengar. "Ikuti aku. Kita akan bertanya pada Minerva."

Suara langkah-langkah kaki itu menjauh, dan koridor pun sunyi senyap.

Aku nyaris merosot jatuh. Aku menyandar pada tiang begitu lemas, lalu menutup wajahku.

Namanya itu... Draco... Malfoy?

Aku merasa ujung jemari di wajahku seakan beku, telapakku lengket dengan keringat dingin, dan sejenak aku merasa dunia berputar, membuatku mual dan sakit kepala. Kalau ada kaca, mungkin wajahku akan terlihat pucat di sana...

Malfoy...

..._mencintaiku_?

**.o.o.o.**

**.o.o.**

**.o.**

**TBC**

"akhir dari awal"

* * *

**hana's notes: **...a-ahaha, sebelumnya hana malah publis baru dan mau bilang kalo hana beneran lagi gabisa stabil mood-nya ahaha #dibuang maaf ya hana ga bisa nahan diri buat ngetik 'orz. gomenasai! #sujud btw hana udah buat chapter duanya doooong hehe *bangga banget lu* pokonya hana minta maaf karena gabisa konsisten... oya, jangan lupa cek profil hana ya. disitu cukup banyak informasi kalo kalian tau maksud hana (?) thanks for your time!

Maapin karena publis baru yaaaa,

-Hana.  
_finished: 9th of December, 2012._


	2. 2 of 3

**Le Banc  
**_a_ dlm/hjp _threeshot fanfiction  
__by-_ HanariaBlack

**[I have no rights to claim Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I'm only making fanfics, not making money, nor plagiating.]**

AU | AR | Draco/Harry | OOC | businessman!Draco (22), student!Harry (18) | mild-language

"_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched – they must be felt with the heart."  
_—Hellen Keller

* * *

******-o. bagian **kedua** dari **tiga** bagian cerita .o-**

– "PERTENGAHAN" –

_e_ n **j** _o_ y !

* * *

Sejak dua malam terakhir, aku sama sekali tidak memejamkan mata untuk tidur barang satu jam pun.

Pukul 02:50 PM.

Aku pulang sekolah, mengabaikan telepon dari Bibi Marge yang pasti bila kuangkat akan bicara, 'jangan lupakan tugasmu untuk menjaga rumah berharga dan peliharaan tercintaku yang bersih dan sehat, Harry! Ingat, tanpaku, kau hanya anak jalanan yang tidak ada harganya. Kau beruntung! Kau berhutang budi padaku!' dengan nada marahnya padaku, seolah aku hanya hama yang mengganggu. Dari awal aku berada di sini sampai detik ini, aku tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya membenciku... ah, biarlah, orang jahat memang ada di mana-mana, ya.

Di rumah, aku bengong berjam-jam memandangi ke luar jendela, pikiranku kadang kosong dan tenang, kadang penuh dengan ingatan tentang Malfoy yang ramai sekali di ruang benakku. Aku hanya memikirkan sedikit hal biasanya, tapi sekarang, setelah aku _eavesdropping_ pembicaraan antara Snape dan Malf—Draco, pikiranku jadi tak menentu dan sulit untuk kuanjak kompromi. Aku memikirkan Draco, Draco, pembicaraan antara Snape dan Draco, lalu Draco _lagi_. Aku bosan memikirkan ini, tapi hal-hal itu tidak bisa berhenti menghantuiku setiap detik. Entah, kedengarannya sinetron sekali...

Selain bengong di rumah, aku hanya makan sedikit (karena Bibi Marge hanya menyimpan sedikit makanan dan uang untukku), memberi makan peliharaan-peliharaan Bibi Marge, berkebun, mengerjakan PR, mandi, menonton TV, dan menghabiskan waktu untuk bergelung di kasur dengan selimut, tanpa sekali pun berniat untuk tidur. Tanpa belajar. Dalam keadaan stabil pun niatan belajarku hanya 30%, apalagi saat banyak pikiran begini? Minus 30%, mungkin.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Biarpun mataku pedih, aku merasa ngantuk sangat... aku tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Inilah kebiasaan burukku kalau sedang banyak pikiran; tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Aku menguap, dan merasa kantuk menyerangku. Ha, aku bisa bilang aku ngantuk sekali, tapi aku tidak akan bisa tidur. Setebal apa pun kantung mataku, aku tidak akan tidur. Aku tahu aku tidak akan tidur karena aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Yang membedakan hanyalah masalahnya... kalian tidak perlu tahu apa masalahnya, karena itu tidak penting sekarang.

Aku jadi ingin kembali ke bangku favoritku di pinggir danau.

Tapi, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy.

Aku butuh tempat relaksasi seperti bangku itu.

Tapi, aku takut kalau ada Draco di sana. Aku takut aku akan bertingkah aneh dan Draco mencurigaiku.

...

Sepertinya otakku mulai kacau akibat hilangnya waktu tidur dan tempat relaksasi terpraktis dan tak tergantikan. Besok hari Sabtu, dan harusnya aku sangat bahagia—tapi, malam ini aku malah gelisah.

Aku, sih, masa bodoh dengan omelan Bibi Marge, dia masih di Portugal, dan lama pulangnya. Lagipula, mau aku rajin atau malas-malasan mengerjakan tugas darinya, ujung-ujungnya aku bakal dimarahi juga.

Akhirnya, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mengerjakan PR Fisika dan PR Literatur yang kutunda sejak kemarin, bicara pada bunga bakung, bunga mawar, dan bluebell Bibi Marge, lalu membersihkan kandang kuda Bibi Marge. Aku mandi, dan duduk dalam diam di tengah kamarku yang kecil.

Tidak ada _handphone_—benar, karena Bibi Marge ogah menyalurkan uangnya untuk kepentingan pribadiku. Tidak ada teman—benar, karena aku adalah mantan korban _bully_ yang langsung ditakuti satu sekolah akibat menjotos bos pimpinan pem-_bully_-annya sampai bonyok. Tidak ada sahabat—benar, karena Ron dan Hermione sudah pindah ke Scone di Skotlandia. Orangtua Ron dan orangtua Hermione sudah sejak lama merencanakan pernikahan untuk Ron dan Hermione, dan kedua sahabatku itu memang saling mencintai. Jadi, mereka pindah bersama-sama.

Dan kepindahan mereka terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah tidak mengingat banyak tentang mereka, dan kami sudah tidak lagi surat-menyurat karena cara itu sangat kuno, dan aku pindah rumah tanpa memberitahu mereka. Alamatnya berbeda.

Pukul 08:30 PM.

Aku sudah menekan keinginan untuk lari ke bangku taman di dekat danau itu selama enam jam.

Aku mendongak untuk memandang langit malam. Tidak ada bintang, tidak ada bulan. Hanya hitam kelam, dan bulir-bulir hujan dari atas yang turun ke bumi, makin lama makin deras, dan aku kebosanan.

Aku menggulung selimut di sekeliling tubuh berpiamaku lebih erat. Udara lebih dingin—tentu saja karena berada di pertengahan musim dingin. Aku mengantuk, tapi tidak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan Draco Malfoy. Lagi. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan pikiranku! Kurasa kewarasanku bisa hilang kapan saja.

Apa aku harus ke bangku di dekat danau itu untuk mengurangi sedikit kegilaanku? Untuk mengurangi isi pikiranku yang rumit? Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Draco di bangku itu, dan mengetahui apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah mendapat alamat rumah—?

_Ting tong_

Tamu jam segini? Siapa pula yang mau mengunjungi rumah Bibi Marge? Aku tidak pernah menerima tamu tanpa Bibi Marge di rumah.

Dengan malas, aku melepaskan pelukan dari selimutku yang hangat, menuruni tangga reyot, mengucek mataku agar kelelahanku tak terlalu terpancar dari sana, lalu membuka pintu.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tamu itu adalah Draco Malfoy.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Empat hari tanpa bertemu dengannya membuat waktuku melambat, perhatian dan konsentrasiku pada pekerjaan tercecer berantakan, dan tak satupun menit kuhabiskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. _Dia ada di mana-mana_.

Harry. Atau lengkapnya, Harry James Potter. Lahir tanggal 31 Juli, delapan-belas tahun yang lalu, dan kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dalam kecelakaan tragis ketika umur Harry masih setahun. Kemudian, Harry dikirim ke kerabat ibunya, Petunia Dursley, untuk dirawat. Dan di tahun berikutnya, Harry dikirim ke kerabat dari suami Petunia Dursley yang janda dengan nama Marge Dursley. Ketika Sirius Black masih hidup sebagai wali Harry, Black sering membawa Harry berpergian bersama temannya yang bernama Remus Lupin. Severus bilang, Sirius dan Remus adalah sahabat James dan Lily Potter, orangtua Harry.

Dari pemberitahuan Severus, catatan penilaian sikap Harry bisa terbilang buruk. Harry terlibat banyak pertengkaran (selalu berakhir di Konseling dengan lebam-lebam), 40% kehadirannya di sekolah adalah absen, selalu menaruh jumlah detensi lebih dari lima buah di setiap semester, dan dijauhi oleh mayoritas murid karena pernah terlibat konflik dengan seorang 'preman sekolah' yang ayahnya sebagai Kepala Sekolah di Hogwarts. Setelah konflik itu selesai, Harry terlibat konflik lain, dengan ketua geng kecil-kecilan di penjuru Hogwarts.

Aku bingung kenapa Harry bisa terlibat dalam banyak konflik fisik seperti itu. Tapi... biarpun tubuh Harry tergolong kecil, aku bisa melihat sekuat apa dia kalau menelitinya.

Tidak ada yang peduli pada konflik-konflik milik Harry—Marge Dursley digolongkan pada orang-orang yang masa bodo itu. Guru-guru tidak terlalu memerhatikan Harry karena cukup banyak kasus semacam Harry di Hogwarts, tapi aku yakin kalau Snape diam-diam peduli pada Harry.

Kalau Severus tidak peduli akan Harry, mana mungkin dia mau memberitahuku seluruh informasi tentang Harry? Lagipula... Severus juga bilang bahwa Harry butuh orang sepertiku. Aku mengartikan perkataan itu menjadi:

Harry butuh orang yang bersedia membagi waktu dengannya, menyayanginya, memberi cinta, dan perhatian. _Harry butuh aku_.

Biarpun aku bukan tipe romantis yang memanjakan pasangannya, aku tahu cara membahagiakan pasanganku.

Kembali ke situasi sekarang—aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sejak siang ini. Aku pulang dari kantor, tidak jadi pulang ke rumah karena kakiku berbelok menuju tempat dengan bangku di dekat danau yang telah beku sepenuhnya, lalu duduk.

Aku menunggu Harry.

Sunyi. Aku mengecek arloji; sudah 20 menit aku duduk di sini sendirian. Aku menunggu lagi.

Aku bersandar pada sandaran bangku, lalu menghitung domba melompat-lompat dalam imajinasiku. Satu, dua, tiga... aku berharap Harry datang sebelum hitunganku mencapai sepuluh...

...sembilan, sepuluh... aku berharap Harry datang sebelum melewati angka empat puluh...

...tiga-puluh sembilan, empat-puluh... aku harap Harry memotong hitungan dombaku di angka seratus...

...sembilan-puluh delapan, sembilan-puluh sembilan... serat—oke, aku akan memperlambat hitunganku, dan Harry akan datang sebelum aku mengucapkan angka tiga ratus...

...dua ratus sembilan-puluh tujuh... dua ratus sembilan-puluh delapan... dua ratus sembilan-puluh sembilan...

Aku menghentikan hitunganku, dan mengecek arloji. Sudah 04:50 PM. Dua jam berada di sini. Langit telah berganti dari biru jadi jingga bersemburat keunguan, matahari makin dekat dengan barat, dan aku masih di sini, sendiri.

Tanpa Harry.

Sepi, tapi seorang Malfoy yang telah bertekad untuk menunggu seseorang—dalam kasus ini; aku yang menunggu Harry—akan terus menunggu. Biarpun menunggu adalah hal yang aku benci, demi menunggu kehadiran Harry di sini, aku akan berkorban. Malfoy bisa melakukan apa saja, benar?

Oleh sebab itu, aku mengambil buku tentang Ekonomi dari tasku, membukanya, lalu mulai membaca. Masih menunggu.

**/**

Aku terbangun.

Aku mengusap wajah, dan mengangkat buku Ekonomi-ku dari atas dada. Aku ketiduran, sial.

Aku mengecek arloji—07:59, dan 'pip', pas pukul 08:00 PM.

Aku merenggangkan otot leherku yang terasa kaku, lalu memasukkan kembali buku Ekonomi ke tasku, dan termenung menatap langit yang telah hitam... yang sepertinya akan hujan. Gerimisnya pasti sebentar lagi datang.

Tidak ada lampu taman di dekat sini—ada satu, sekitar tiga meter di depanku, tapi tak menyala—menciptakan nuansa hitam yang menyulitkanku untuk melihat.

Aku menghela napas, lalu mengusap wajah. Ke mana Harry? Kenapa dia tidak datang seperti biasanya? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya?

Kalau aku duduk diam tanpa usaha untuk mengetahui apa kabar Harry, aku tidak akan mendapatkan hasil apa pun. Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Datang ke rumahnya, numpang minum segelas cokelat hangat, lalu pulang? Kesannya sangat tidak penting, dan aku tidak ingin jadi orang yang buang-buang kesempatan dan waktu. Aku harus bergerak dalam modus level dewa-dewi langit (?).

Aku sudah mengakui sejak bertemu dengan Severus kalau aku lebih dari menganggap Harry sebagai kenalan, teman, atau teman dekat. Aku menyayanginya seperti seorang yang baru jatuh cinta, dan aku harus mulai mendekatinya; supaya secara perlahan, ia tahu apa yang kurasakan. Dan saat aku menyatakan cinta, dia tidak terlalu kaget dan bisa memberiku jawaban yang matang karena aku telah memberinya petunjuk. (walau terdengar seperti naskah untuk sinetron, cara ini terlihat logis dan ampun)

Menurut buku psikologi yang kubaca mengenai langkah-langkah yang baik untuk menjalin hubungan asmara, sih, seperti itu. _Pardon me_, aku tidak akan datang ke tempat yang ada dokter atau dukun cintanya—hal-hal itu norak sekali. Kalau ada buku yang tepat, kenapa malah ke orang-orang yang tidak memberikan kepastian utuh?

...err. Kurasa mendatangi rumah Harry itu hal yang cukup oke. Aku bisa mengajaknya bicara. Ngobrol santai, lalu secara perlahan aku mulai mengubah topik ke topik yang berbau cinta... lalu pulang. Besoknya aku akan datang lagi, besoknya juga, besoknya pula, sampai aku melihat ciri-ciri dia mulai menyukaiku juga (kalau di buku, sih, seperti ada rona merah di pipinya).

Alamat Harry sudah kusimpan di note di Android-ku. Aku tinggal mendatangi Harry dan mengajaknya bicara. _Yes_. _Simple as that_.

**/**

Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah optimis. Aku sudah punya rencana, aku telah memperkirakan balasan Harry bagaimana ketika aku menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan... tapi...

Sudah pukul 08:28, dan aku belum menekan belnya sama sekali. Nyatanya, aku kehujanan di depan pintunya yang tidak dipayungi atap, tubuhku mulai menggigil, dan aku gugup sampai degup jantungku menulikan bunyi deras hujan di telinga. Memang dramatis dan terkesan klise, tapi inilah yang kurasakan sekarang.

Ayolah, kau adalah Malfoy, masa mengunjungi rumah orang saja pakai acara mematung dengan bodohnya selama dua-puluh menit? Jangan sinting. Jangan seperti banci...

Aku terdiam, tanganku perlahan terulur untuk menekan tombol bel di samping pintu, masih belum yakin sepenuhnya—tapi pada akhirnya, aku mendengar bel itu berdendang dari balik pintu. _Ting tong_, bunyi bel yang umum itu menghilang secepat kedatangannya.

Aku menunggu, sambil berusaha menenangkan pikiranku yang tiba-tiba berantakan dan liar.

Telingaku menangkap bunyi langkah-langkah lunglai menuruni tangga, dan beberapa detik yang sunyi kemudian, daun pintu putih tanpa noda itu terbuka.

Harry berdiri di sana. Rambutnya lebih berantakan, busananya tak tertata, dan saat pandanganku bertabrakan dengan iris hijaunya yang meredup, aku tidak melewatkan lingkaran kelam di bawah matanya yang hitam, tebal, dan menggantung seperti coretan spidol hitam permanen.

Biarpun Harry tampak jauh lebih jelek, buruk, dan menjijikkan dari sebelumnya, kerinduanku akan kehadirannya malah meningkat drastis, membuat lenganku bergetar menahan ambisi untuk menenggelamkan tubuh kurus itu dalam dekapanku, memeluknya hingga ia sulit menghirup oksigen.

_Aku_ _merindukanmu, bodoh. Kau menyiksaku_—batinku menyuarakan apa yang tidak bisa kuutarakan ke luar rongga mulutku.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"D-Draco?" suaraku berhasil melewati tenggorokanku yang tercekat, dan aku mengganti nama 'Malfoy' di mulutku dengan nama 'Draco' yang selama ini mengiang seperti nyamuk di benakku.

Draco. Di depan rumahku. Kehujanan tanpa jas atau pelindung. Sendirian.

Aku semakin yakin bahwa aku tidak salah dengar tentang Draco yang meminta data pribadiku pada Snape di sekolah... tiga hari lalu.

"Harry?" Draco tampak terkejut. Kurasa dia kaget kenapa aku tidak menendangnya keluar dari zona tempat tinggalku. "Kau... kau kelihatan tidak sehat. Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku tidak biasa menerima perhatian. Aku membuang muka, dan otomatis berdusta, "Aku banyak PR," sebenarnya, aku mengabaikan PR-ku. Aku melipat lengan di dada. Sunyi yang mencekam, lalu aku mendahuluinya agar ia tidak perlu menanyakan keadaanku lagi. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku tinggal di sini?"

Aku tahu jawabannya. Tapi aku ingin dengar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau punya kantung mata sebanyak itu di bawah matamu?" Draco malah balik bertanya.

Aku mengerang. Kenapa selalu begini? "Tidak bisakah kau mengalah untukku?" protesku.

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu, Harry," kata Draco, tak mau kalah, padahal dia sudah basah kuyup.

Aku cemberut, memasang ekspresi kesal (yang pasti makin dominan dengan lingkar hitam di bawah mataku ini), lalu bergumam, "Tak sadarkah kau bahwa hujan sudah sangat deras?" aku mundur, dan melebarkan pintu untuknya.

Dia diam, dan aku juga bungkam. Tetes-tetes hujan yang makin liar berisik di belakang Draco, dan membasahi kemeja garis-garis horizontal berwarna krem di tubuh Draco.

"Kau ini," aku berdecak, "Mau masuk tidak, sih? Atau kau mau kubiarkan kehujanan sampai masuk angin di sini?"

Draco masih juga tak bersuara, dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat ekspresi cengonya yang begitu mengundang tawa.

Aku pasti sudah terbahak seandainya aku sedang tidak terbelit dalam konflik dengan Draco.

"Baiklah..." Draco bergumam lamat-lamat, menatapku dengan bola mata meneliti.

Aku menunggunya masuk, tapi ia tak melangkah masuk juga. Atmosfir sangat canggung sampai-sampai aku ingin kabur sekarang juga. "_Well_?" aku berdeham, berusaha memecahkan suasana yang _awkward_, tapi gagal, "Mau masuk atau tidak?" aku menggoyang kenop pintu yang kugenggam.

Draco mengangguk samar, lalu melangkah maju. Aku mundur dan mempersilakannya masuk, mengambilkan handuk untuk Draco, dan kami berakhir duduk di sofa, di depan _telly_ yang menampilkan saluran MTV—aku melihat Taylor Swift, penyanyi beraliran _country_ kelahiran Serikat yang meraup beberapa piala atas kemenangannya di _vote_ Teen's Choice Award.

Taylor Swift baru saja mendendangkan lagu 'Mean'—'_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons thst you use against me_'— ketika remot di tanganku diambil paksa, dan Draco mengecilkan volume hingga hanya bisik-bisik yang keluar dari pengeras suara _telly_.

"Kita harus bicara," kata Draco, sebelum aku sempat protes.

Protes yang baru mau kuutarakan enyah mendadak, meninggalkan kekeringan dalam tenggorokanku.

Draco menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghadapku, lengan dan tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa, sementara aku masih fokus menonton Taylor Swift menyanyi tanpa suara sambil memainkan gitarnya di layar.

"Harry," Draco meminta perhatianku.

"Hmmm?" aku bergumam, ogah untuk menatap langsung Draco.

Sejenak hanya suara kecil dari _telly_ yang meramaikan, lalu Draco angkat suara lagi, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menatapku, tapi aku harap kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Draco, suaranya setenang air danau yang tak terganggu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa banyak kantung mata di bawah matamu?"

Aku menelan ludah, "Aku..." aku memulai. "Aku hanya kelelahan. Mataku sulit diajak tidur lebih awal. Hanya itu."

"Yang benar? Sepertinya kau mengalami tiga hari yang lebih buruk dari itu."

Aku memandang layar _telly_ dengan kosong. "Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu..."

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," kata Draco.

_Hell no_! Karena kau, Draco, aku jadi begini! "Biar jadi rahasiaku saja."

Hening. Aku bisa melihat Draco memandangiku dengan tatapan tak terbaca dari ekor mataku.

"Kau punya masalah denganku?"

Aku mengabaikannya, berusaha terlihat tertarik pada penampilan Taylor Swift yang memakai _dress_ bagai bintang keperakan, padahal aku sudah nyaris kehilangan perlindungan diri. Sebentar lagi Draco akan memaksaku untuk menghadapnya... dan aku tidak mau.

"Harry?"

Aku masih bungkam.

"Harry," panggilnya lagi. "Apa masalahmu?"

Aku tetap diam.

Draco juga diam.

Aku berusaha agar tetap terlihat menikmati musik yang terdengar seperti bisik-bisik saja karena volume-nya yang rendah.

"Apa kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Severus sewaktu aku datang ke Hogwarts untuk meminta data tentangmu?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan kecepatan cahaya, membuatku meringis saat mendengar deriknya.

"Kau... apa?" aku tidak percaya dengan ucapannya tadi. Masa... masa... kok... "Kau... aku..."

Draco menatapku penuh perhitungan, "Berarti benar dugaanku," katanya, terlihat puas sendiri. "Kau _menguping_," ulangnya.

Aku berdiri dari sofa, lalu menudingnya, "Darimana kau tahu?" suaraku meninggi. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Aku tidak meninggalkan mereka saat mereka masuk ke kantor Snape! "Kau penguntit!" tuduhku, parno.

"Hey, dengar penjelasanku dulu," balas Draco, terlihat tenang, sementara aku berantakan. Otakku yang berantakan. _God_. "Duduk dulu, Harry, kau terlihat seperti baru mengetahui kabar bahwa kucing jantanku menghamili kucing jantanmu."

Aku makin kaget, "Kucing-kucing juga bisa _gay_?!" aku berpikir, "Eh, aku 'kan tidak punya kucing!" kenapa pula aku kaget?

Draco menampar jidatnya sendiri, "Aku tidak percaya komentarmu malah begitu. Harusnya, kau bilang, 'tidak ada kucing yang _gay'_..." Draco tertawa singkat. "Itu perumpamaan, Harry."

"Oh," tingkat kepanikanku turun, dan sejenak aku sudah santai lagi, sebelum aku ingat kalau masih ada pertanyaan yang belum dijawab. "Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Itu sederhana," Draco mengibaskan tangannya tanda mengentengkan, "Kau dulu jawab pertanyaanku."

"Licik," desisku.

"Kita harus berpikir cerdas jika menginginkan sesuatu," katanya, sok bijak. Palingan _quote_-nya ngambil dari Google.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab duluan?" semburku.

"Karena aku inginnya kau duluan yang menjawab. Aku tahu ucapanmu tidak bisa dipegang... lihat saja mukamu, panik begitu. Orang panik biasanya mengambil jalan yang salah."

"Sok tahu, ih," aku benar-benar marah. "Ini serius, Draco, kau pasti mengataiku tidak waras kalau kau mendengar hal ini! Aku bisa mati karena malu. Dan juga sinting, gila, edan..."

"Oke, oke, aku janji tidak akan meledekmu apa-apa," Draco menatapku serius.

"Kau bohong," aku masih tidak percaya sepenuhnya.

"Masa kau mau kita melakukan janji jari kelingking?"

Aku mengangkat kelingkingku, dan mengarahkannya pada Draco. "Janji dulu," kataku, memberengut.

"Oh, ampun," Draco menggeleng-geleng, tapi ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang pertama kali kulihat. Senyuman tulus. Untuk sejenak, aku terpana, sebelum aku menatapnya sebal. "Kelingking," katanya, lalu senyumnya terarah padaku.

Aku membuang muka, heran kenapa senyumannya yang agak mirip garis miring dan tulus itu membuatku merasa berdebar-debar dan gugup. Ketika aku masih membuang muka, kurasakan sentuhan asing mengait perlahan di kelingkingku, dan pipiku menghangat.

Hanya sentuhan kecil yang ringan dan tak bermakna apapun—membuat jantungku seolah ingin melompat keluar. Ajaib.

Aku mengaitkan kelingkingku padanya lebih erat seraya berkata, "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu tersenyum."

Senyuman di bibir Draco yang mengundang perasaan asing lenyap. "Oh?"

"Masa kau sendiri tidak sadar kalau kau baru tersenyum sekali ini padaku?" aku memasang ekspresi sedatar aspal.

"Hmmm," pandangan Draco mengedar, lalu kembali pada batu zamrud Harry. "Kalau kuingat-ingat, aku tidak pernah tersenyum. Jarang, lah."

Aku menatapnya. "Memang, sih," kataku, "Kau kelihatan seperti tipe orang yang pelit senyum dan tidak menyenangkan."

"Aku bersyukur telah mendengar pujian indah itu dari bibirmu," gumam Draco sarkastis.

"Yap, sama-sama," Harry nyengir lemas, lalu menunduk untuk melihat dua jari kelingking yang masih terpaut. "Ehm."

Draco mengikuti pandangannya, dan pria itu menggoyang kelingkingnya, membuat kelingking Harry ikut bergoyang, mengayun ke kanan dan kiri. "Kulitmu hangat," kata Draco, setelah beberapa selang detik kami terdiam.

"Kau dingin," balasku, kontras. Aku heran kenapa satu dari kami tidak ada yang melepaskan kelingking... "Kalau kau masih kedinginan akibat main hujan-hujanan di depan rumahku, kau bisa bilang padaku daritadi. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh atau cokelat panas."

"Tidak masalah, aku pernah menginap di suatu hotel di Finlandia, dan dinginnya lebih ekstrem dibanding ini," kata Draco. "Dan aku _bukan_nya main hujan-hujanan di depan rumahmu..."

"Oke," aku mengangguk, lalu teringat. "Saatnya melanjutkan sesi tanya-jawab yang sempat tertunda: darimana kau tahu aku menguping?"

"_Alright_, aku akan berbaik hati," Draco mengalah, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Saat menyambutku di depan pintu, kau memanggilku Draco."

Aku terhenyak.

"Aku ingat persis bahwa aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang nama kecilku... dan kau menyebutnya. Aku tidak pernah mengalami kehilangan ID atau dompet sejak aku bertemu denganmu, dan aku tidak pernah menyebut nama temanku satu pun," Draco menjeda, "Aku juga tidak pernah berkunjung ke Hogwarts lagi—kecuali tiga hari lalu, saat aku ingin mengetahui profilmu, Harry... James Potter."

Aku memandang sepasang iris kelabu itu dalam emosi yang tercampur aduk. Aku tahu kenapa aku merasa kaget, marah (karena dia _kepo_ pada identitasku padahal bukan siapa-siapaku), terkhianati (karena dia tidak pernah bicara apa pun mengenai mengorek identitasku), dan takut (karena ada kemungkinan dia menguntitku—punya _stalker_ itu tidak menyenangkan).

Tapi, aku tidak tahu penyebab dari secercah rasa bahagia yang menyelimutiku seperti bulu-bulu lembut itu apa.

"Maafkan aku kalau kesannya jadi buruk sekali," kata Draco lagi, lalu bukan hanya jari kelingking kami yang memiliki kontak sentuhan—tapi telapak tangannya di punggung tanganku. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu privasimu. Aku ingin tahu—hanya ingin tahu—apa yang terjadi padamu di waktu kecil. Maafkan aku."

Aku telah mencair—tidak membeku lagi dan diam—karena aku membalas tatapannya, dan membalas permintaan maafnya, "Masa kecilku buruk, bukan?" aku menyecap pahit, mendengar suaraku yang serak karena buncahan emosi yang menjepit pita suara. Tapi, apa daya? Jika aku ingin protes pada Tuhan—itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Jika aku protes pada Bibi Marge, Bibi Petunia, pada semua orang—tidak satu bagian hidupku pun yang akan berbeda.

Draco menunduk sejenak, tapi memandangku lagi, "Ya, buruk," katanya, suaranya sangat rendah. "Tapi, aku kagum karenanya. Kau tidak memperlihatkan kelemahanmu—bahkan padaku, orang baru yang kemarin sore baru kau temui—sedikitpun. Kau tidak mengeluh, kau... menerima semuanya. Seolah itulah yang kau dapatkan dan kau tidak mencoba lari dari itu semua. Kau tetap di sini, menjadi dirimu. Kalau aku berada di posisimu, aku sudah pasti gila."

Aku mendengus. Aku tersentuh. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak mau—aku tidak ingin menangis di depan orang _satu-satunya_ yang berempati pada hidupku yang pahit ini... aku... "Apa..." aku menelan ludahku yang menggumpal di kerongkongan. "Apa Snape juga memberitahumu tentang... Bibi Marge?"

"_God_, tentu saja," Draco menatapku heran, kaget, dan mata kelabunya seakan-akan sangat mengagumiku. "Setelah apa yang Marge sialan itu lakukan padamu, kau masih memanggilnya sesopan itu? _Bloody fuck_, Harry, apa tali kesabaranmu itu berujung sampai pintu Surga?"

Aku tertawa. Karena umpatan tak beradab itu, karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi ketika hatiku terasa menggelembung oleh kehangatan yang aneh tapi menyenangkan, karena aku—karena aku— "B-bodoh," pandanganku makin terang, mengabur, mataku memanas, dan saat aku mengedip, aku merasa sensasi basah yang dingin di pipiku bergulir turun. "Bodoh. Bodoh. D-Draco, kau—"

Aku menangis.

Aku tidak mengusap airmataku agar enyah. Aku tidak bisa. Tubuhku mendadak sulit digerakkan, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya memandang wajah Draco yang mendekat ke arahku, ekspresinya khawatir dan kaget— "Draco, kau—aku jadi—"

Ucapanku terhalang oleh bahunya yang bau air hujan, dan lenganku terlipat tak bergerak di antara tubuh kami. Aku tak berkutik dalam pelukannya, aku masih mematung, ketika kedua lengannya mengerat di sekeliling tubuhku—hangat, indah, tenteram—dan akhirnya, tubuhku bergetar.

"K-karena kau, D-Draco," perkataanku terputus-putus akibat tubuhku yang bergetar tak kontrol, dan lidahku nyaris tergigit oleh barisan gigi-gigiku yang bergemeretak bersamaan. "A-aku jadi nangis k-konyol gini, k-kau harusnya t-tidak perlu bi-bicara yang buk-bukan urusanmu, t-tahu—" seharusnya aku menyerukan bagian ini, tapi airmataku yang berjatuhan membasahi kemeja Draco yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, yang belum sepenuhnya kering, dan terus begitu. "D-dasar o-om-om tuk-tukang _kepo_..."

"Hush," Draco menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku merasakannya, membuatku ingin selamanya dipeluk oleh Draco—karena aku sudah tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali punggungku dielus, atau seseorang dengan tulus memanjakanku daripada menyuruh-nyuruhku tanpa hati, atau seseorang yang mau membagi kehangatannya dengan memelukku... aku rindu rasanya. "Lebih baik kau tidur daripada mengoceh tak jelas," kata Draco, suaranya membuaiku, dan tanpa sadar aku menutup kelopak mataku, suara itu menenggelamkanku pada samudra hitam tiada ujung yang menenangkan.

"Santai, Harry," samar-samar aku mendengar suara Draco lagi. Makin jauh, makin sulit ditangkap oleh telingaku, tapi efeknya masih sama seperti sebelumnya—menenangkan. "Tidurlah, Harry. Aku yakin kau sudah berhari-hari tak tidur. Tenang, kau aman bersamaku. Percayalah padaku."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah belasan tahun—aku kembali merasakan rasanya tidur tanpa kegelisahan, tanpa keresahan... dalam pelukan seseorang yang... yang...

**o**

**o**

**o**

Setelah berhasil membuka mataku lebar-lebar, aku mendudukkan diri di atas... kasur yang asing.

Aku mengucek mataku, lalu menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Ada meja kecil bertaplak bunga-bunga yang di atasnya figura-figura... ada lemari baju yang kelihatan tua, ada kelambu di sekitar kasur... ada...

Aku merasa sensasi dingin merayapi ujung kakinya, naik sampai ke perutnya, lalu membeku di kepalaku. Aku melotot.

Ini kan kamar Bibi Marge—!

Aku tersentak, mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku entah karena apa—sepertinya karena posisi tidurku tidak benar—aku berlari keluar kamar, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba bisa berakhir tidur di kasur Bibi Marge yang bau balsem menyengat (apa Bibi Marge membalur balsemnya di atas kasur?). Aku melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang menempel di atas pintu kamar Bibi Marge;

11.11 AM.

Aku kesiangan! Tapi tidak perlu panik, tidak ada sosok gempal Bibi Marge yang memarahiku habis-habisan kalau aku 'tidak disiplin waktu'... dia masih liburan, untungnya.

Biarpun aku lega, aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa berakhir tidur di kamar Bibi Marge...

Aku hendak menuruni tangga, masih diliputi kepanikan dan keherananku, sebelum memori tadi malam mematikan panik dan heranku dalam sekejap.

_Draco datang. Kami berbincang. Aku berakhir di pelukannya. Aku menangis. Aku ketiduran._

Aku menutup mulut dengan telapak, sementara aku merasa mataku ingin terjun bebas dari tempatnya. _Fucking hell_, demi apa aku menangis di depan Draco? Demi apaaaa?

Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah kamar Bibi Marge, lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Demi apa aku... menangis kemarin? _For whatever's sake_... kenapaaa?

Aku mengusap wajahku yang terasa panas di telapakku, dan melirik cermin yang berada di sampingku.

Aku mirip sekali dengan orang gila—seperti biasanya di pagi hari. Rambut semrawutan, muka belum dibasuh atau menyentuh sabun, baju kelonggaran... sepertinya aku cocok tes percobaan menjadi tarzan.

Tapi aku terlihat lebih segar dari dua hari sebelumnya.

Oh ya, aku 'kan tidur kemarin malam setelah _sleepless_ untuk beberapa hari...

Aku membasuh muka dengan air dari wastafel Bibi Marge—aku melihat jejeran sabun bau bunga-bungaan, sampo beragam jenis binatang peliharaan, penghitam rambut dan _lotion_ berbahan dasar rempah-rempah di rak di atas wastafel.

Setelah aku mencampakkan kemaluanku—maksudnya, rasa maluku, bukan alat kelamin oke—aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan menuruni tangga.

Aku melihat Draco masih terlelap, tubuhnya terbaring di atas sofa panjang yang kemarin jadi saksi bisu tangisanku, dan _telly_ masih menyala—menampakkan kilas berita rutin di pagi hari—dan samar-samar hidungku mencium aroma panekuk.

Aku tidak tega membangunkan Draco, dia terlihat pulas dan damai sekali, makanya aku langsung ke dapur. Tadinya aku mau buat sarapan—err, makan siang—ketika aku menemukan lima tumpuk panekuk yang kehitam-hitaman di piring dekat _dishwasher_.

Ini sampah atau bukan?

Aku mencium panekuk-panekuk itu satu-persatu—mereka masih segar dan memang hanya penampilannya saja yang jelek, karena aku telah menyicip segigit panekuk itu; rasanya enak (biarpun lumayan pahit, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk).

Aku memindahkan panekuk-panekuk itu ke atas meja makan yang bangkunya hanya dua (maklum, Bibi Marge itu menjanda dan menolak berkomitmen) dan berada di belakang sofa panjang yang ditiduri Draco, berniat menuang _topping_ berupa madu, ketika sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Harry? Kaukah itu?"

Aku mendongak dari panekuk-panekuk yang jadi pusat konsentrasiku, dan menemukan wajah Draco yang menyandar pada kedua lengan terlipat di atas sofa, memandangiku dengan wajah yang seingatku tidak sepucat itu.

Sekelebat memori bahwa wajah itulah yang mendekat dan menatapku kuatir nyaris membuatku ingin membanting botol berisi madu dan marathon untuk menjauh—tapi, aku membuang jauh-jauh rasa ingin kabur itu. "Oh, Pagi, Draco," sapaku senormal mungkin.

"Hmm," kata Draco, sementara aku melanjutkan untuk menuang madu di atas panekuk-panekuk yang hangus. "Tidurmu pulas sekali. Baru bangun tengah hari begini."

Aku menangkap nada sarkasme dari ucapannya. Huh, aku merasa pipiku menghangat, aku juga baru pertama kali bangun sesiang ini tahu! "Memang kau bangun jam berapa?" aku bertanya dengan nada merendahkan.

"Aku bangun jam delapan," katanya, lalu mendengus padaku. "Kau pikir aku juga baru bangun? Aku membuatkanmu panekuk-panekuk itu—yah, biarpun hasilnya tidak sebagus yang ada di restoran, kupikir itu rasanya bakal tetap enak."

Aku merasa senyuman menyentuh bibirku sesaat. "Ha, kau tidak bisa memasak," balasku, lalu mendongak ke arahnya seusai aku meratakan madu. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Draco menggeleng, "Aku tidak sekejam itu," Draco menguap, "Kau tidak tidur berhari-hari... apa kau merasa baikan?"

Aku menaruh kembali botol madu di atas konter, lalu mengambil pisau dan garpu, juga dua buah piring. Masing-masing untukku dan Draco. "Lumayan," jawabku, lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk. "Kau sarapan juga," aku menunjuk kursi kosong di depanku yang sudah lengkap dengan peralatan makan yang kutata, mataku memerintahnya halus untuk mengerjakan apa yang tadi kuucapkan.

"Aku sarapan sekitar dua jam yang lalu," kata Draco. "Panekuk-panekuk itu aku yang buat."

"Ooh," aku mengangguk-angguk, "Pantas hangus semua."

"Maaf kalau tidak enak dipandang, tapi, lidah lebih jujur."

Aku mendengus, seraya memisahkan bagian untukku dan Draco—peduli dukun kalau dia sudah makan, aku tidak mungkin makan panekuk setengah gosong begini! Bisa-bisa lidahku mati rasa. Disertai suara dari _telly_, tanpa percakapan apa pun dan Draco telah memunggungiku, aku mulai makan.

Aku mengernyit pada potongan panekuk yang keempat.

"Boleh aku menumpang mandi?"

Aku menelan panekuk yang pahit itu dengan cukup mudah. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan menikmati mandi susu super mahal milikmu sendiri?"

"Aku ingin di sini," balas Draco, masih menghadap pada layar _telly_,sementara aku berusaha membisukan bunyi batuk-batuk akibat tersedak mendengar ucapan Draco. "Sedikit koreksi juga; aku tidak pernah mandi susu."

"Kau bisa mandi di _shower_ Bibi Marge, karena tidak ada kamar mandi lainnya untuk om-om sepertimu," balasku, setelah meminum air putih yang tergeletak di meja. "Uhm, ini gelasmu?"

Draco berbalik untuk melihat gelas yang kupegang, "Ya," konfirmasinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Harry, kalau aku masih seumuranmu, boleh aku menumpang mandi di _shower_-mu?"

Aku menelan potongan panekuk pertama yang terakhir. Sisa dua panekuk lagi, dan aku merasa seperti sedang makan arang—makin pahit, kau tahu, panekuk buatan Draco itu. "Aku hanya punya bak mandi," kataku.

"Tidak masalah," Draco beranjak berdiri sembari membuka kancing teratas bajunya.

Aku memutar bangku agar tidak berhadapan dengan Draco. Wajahku terbakar. Biarpun aku sudah memunggungi si om-om idiot itu, aku masih menutup mata. Entah, horor sekali kalau aku melihat om-om semacam Draco telanjang bulat... hiii. "_Wanker_! Ini rumah_ku_, bukan tempat untuk _striptease_!"

Gelak tawa. "Aku hanya butuh sedikit udara."

"Udara apanya!" aku berseru, lalu mengibas-ngibas tanganku ke belakang—mengusir Draco yang memunggungiku. "Kau mandi saja di taman pakai selang air!"

"Kau kira aku mobil, disemprot-semprot dengan selang begitu?"

"Kalau begitu, terima nasibmu dan mandi di kamar mandi Bibi Marge!" aku membalas kesal. Emosiku campur aduk. Rasanya aku mau mati saja karena malu.

Setelah itu, aku tidak mendengar suaranya atau langkah apapun menapaki lantai rumah Bibi Marge yang terbuat dari pualam murahan ini.

Aku menghela nafas—aku memang kesal pada Draco, tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyemprotnya dengan sinis. Yah, nasi telah menjadi nasi goreng...

Aku menghabiskan waktu di kebun belakang. Bibi Marge tetap menyuruhku menyiram bunga-bunganya dengan rutin dan mencabuti rumput liar di sekeliling rumah—biarpun ini musim dingin. Aku mulai melakukan tugasku sebagai tukang kebun pribadi tanpa bayaran milik Bibi Marge—menyiram, memupuk (karena sudah lama tidak dipupuk lagi), menyabuti ilalang—hingga bunyi langkah dari belakangku terdengar, dan kemudian suara Draco yang lebih dingin menyapa sedetik setelah bunyi langkah itu bisu.

"Kau masih saja melakukan pekerjaan bawahan yang disuruh Marge sialan itu?"

Aku tidak berhenti menyapu dedaunan yang mengotori kebun ke arah saluran air. Aku hanya menoleh ke arah pria yang menyandar pada muka pintu itu—yang penampilannya tetap sama dengan kemeja dan celana kain itu, bedanya hanyalah rambutnya terlihat lebih pirang dan beberapa helainya terlihat layu karena basah—lalu kembali menggesekkan ijuk sapu di atas rumput Jepang yang memutih... tidak ada salju yang turun, tapi mungkin kemarin malam ada salju.

"Ini musim dingin, tumbuhan-tumbuhan sudah berhibernasi, untuk apa masih dirawat?" aku mendengar langkah Draco mendekat, tapi aku sedang dalam _mood_ berupa malas mengemukakan pendapat. "Aku bicara dengan remaja _rebel_ bernama Harry Potter 'kan?"

Aku tahu dia akan terus memaksaku untuk bicara, makanya aku buka mulut. "Kau bicara dengan agen 007," gumamku, seraya menggiring dedaunan itu ke tempat sampah, lalu jongkok lagi untuk mengumpulkan dedaunan kering lagi, tapi lebih pelan. Sebenarnya, aku agak heran kenapa di musim dingin masih saja ada daun yang tanggal... bukankah harusnya tumbuhan-tumbuhan ini sudah botak ketika musim gugur? Ah sudahlah, aku bukan pakar botani.

Tahu-tahu saja, Draco sudah berada di belakangku, berjongkok untuk melihat dedaunan garing yang kusingkirkan. "Kau tahu James Bond?"

"Kalau aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mungkin bicara, benar?" balasku sarkastis. Pertanyaan yang tidak berguna, aku—

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu," kata Draco pelan.

Aku merasa bersalah, keluhanku akan pertanyaannya yang tidak berguna lenyap tanpa sisa, dan lagi—aku menghela nafas panjang. "_Sorry_," aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi... "_Anyway_, tahu dari mana Bibi Marge memberiku perintah semacam merawat kebunnya?"

"Dari mesin pendingin. Notes-notes itu besar, warna kuning cerah, dan ditulis dengan acak-acakan—sulit untuk melewatkannya," gerutu Draco. "Bisa tidak berhenti memanggil janda lapuk tak manusiawi itu 'Bibi'? Dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

Aku mendengus menahan tawa, lalu mencuci tanganku di keran taman seusai membuang sampah dedaunan terakhir di kebun ke tempat sampah. "Aku terbiasa memanggilnya begitu. Kata orang; _old habits die hard_." mataku mengedar di seluruh area kebun, dan rasanya puas melihat kerja kerasmu membersihkan kebun itu sukses...

"Tapi, dia tidak berhak dipanggil dengan penuh respek," kata Draco, mendadak terdengar dan terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda.

"Jangan merajuk," candaku, tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau pindah saja dari Neraka ini," Draco mengusul dengan mudahnya.

"Aku tidak merasa seakan hidup di Neraka," balasku, lalu meregangkan otot-ototku yang terasa lelah akibat terlalu lama berurusan dengan kebun.

Draco menatapku, masih dalam posisi berjongkok di dekatku.

Aku membuang nafas dengan perlahan setelah peregangan, lalu melirik Draco, "Kenapa menatapku begitu? Kepingin bantu bersih-bersih rumah?"

"Hmm, tidak," kata Draco, "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya; kenapa kau bersih-bersih sekarang? Bukankan Marge sial itu masih lama kembali? Kenapa tidak membersihkan rumah ini sehari sebelum Marge pulang?"

"Aku sedang ingin melihat ruangan bersih," jelasku, lalu berdiri, dan meninggalkan Draco berjongkok sendirian di tengah kebun.

"Pergi ke mana?" suara Draco yang bertanya terdengar samar di belakangku.

Aku membuka pintu depan, dan memakai sandal jepit bobrok yang nyawanya tinggal setengah, lalu menjawab, "Sarang kucing."

Aku keluar dari rumah. Luas rumah Bibi Marge sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kebun depan dan kebun belakangnya. Dibatasi pagar besi tinggi, kebun belakang dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman, sementara kebun depan...

"Meow."

...penuh oleh kucing.

Aku mengangkat tubuh mungil seekor kucing yang baru berumur beberapa minggu, bulu putihnya yang dihias totol-totol oranye dan abu-abu terlihat kotor. Aku lupa memandikan para kucing... harusnya aku memandikan mereka sejak lima hari yang lalu.

"Hey, James," sapaku pada anak kucing itu, seraya menggaruk lehernya. Aku merasakan bibirku tertarik ke atas samar-samar mendengar dengkuran kucing mungil itu.

"_James_?" suara penuh keterkagetan mengagetkanku, dan aku menoleh ke belakangku dengan cepat untuk menemukan wajah Draco sangat dekat denganku, matanya tajam meneliti sosok _fluffy_ yang kugendong. "James? Nama kucingmu itu nama _ayah_mu?"

"James bukan kucingku," aku melindungi James dari tatapan membunuh Draco dengan telapak tanganku. Aku menjauh dari Draco untuk menghampiri pohon pinus yang di bawahnya penuh oleh makanan kucing, _litterbox_, _catnip_, dan peralatan kucing lainnya yang tercecer.

"Maksudmu, Marge menamai salah satu kucingnya dengan nama ayahmu?" suara itu tidak kaget lagi, melainkan keras karena beku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya sampai aku menurunkan James, dan merapikan bola-bola berupa gulungan benang wol. "Begitulah," aku mengelus James, dan dua kucing dewasa menghampiri kakiku, mengeong. "Halo, Lils, Potts."

Aku tidak mendengar protesan dari Draco. Aku mengira kebenciannya terhadap Bibi Marge pasti menjadi.

"Aku mual," kata Draco tiba-tiba, suaranya lebih dekat. Ketika aku menoleh ke samping, wajah berkompleksi pucat seperti mayat itu mengembuskan karbondioksida di keningku.

Pandangan kami bertemu, "Tidak perlu membenci Bibi Marge sampai mual, Draco," gumamku, masih menatapnya, sementara tanganku yang hendak menuang susu kucing di mangkuk mematung di udara.

"Kau bisa menerimanya, Harry, karena hatimu suci. Tapi, aku tidak."

Aku tersenyum sekilas karena dia bilang hatiku suci. Draco tidak tahu apa-apa—hatiku malah tempat terkotor di tubuhku. Aku benci Bibi Marge dalam hati, dan aku tidak mewujudkannya dalam perilakuku. Biar hanya aku sendiri yang menyimpan sisi ini.

"Kalau begitu, apa hatimu tidak suci?" aku membalas.

"Aku melewati hal-hal yang menyebalkan dengan menjadi orang yang menyebalkan," ucap Draco. Maniknya makin pucat akibat bayangan dari pohon yang meneduhi kami. "Dan kau melewati hal-hal yang menyebalkan dengan menjadi orang yang menerima."

Aku menuang susu di mangkuk untuk para kucing pada akhirnya. "Menurutku, seharusnya kau tidak menilai hati seseorang dari bagaimana mereka bersikap."

"Tidak ada bukti lain selain sikap."

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang kau nilai itu bisa menyamarkan sikap sesungguhnya?" tanya Harry, menyindir diri sendiri.

"Maksudmu, dia berbohong pada diri sendiri?" Draco memperjelas.

Ucapan pria pirang itu menohokku. "Yep."

Draco terdiam sebentar, "Kalau ada orang sejenis itu, aku menyukainya," kata Draco. "Dia tantangan. Aku bisa membuatnya berubah. Aku suka tantangan."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sepasang iris merkuri menuju kucing berbulu hitam—Nyx, namanya—yang menjilat-jilat cakarnya.

"Kau punya cara untuk menghancurkan sandiwara orang yang berbohong pada dirinya sendiri itu?" aku memaksa diriku untuk bertanya.

"Ya," kata Draco.

"Bagaimana?"

"Rahasia, _sweetheart_," Draco memasang senyum setengah seringainya, membuatku memutar mata.

"Panggilan itu membuat umurmu puluhan tahun lebih tua di pandanganku, kau tahu," gerutuku.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu _baby_-_honey_-_sugary_-_sweetie_?"

Aku meraih sekop di dekat pohon, lalu mengacungkannya pada Draco. "Berhenti bicara yang tidak diperlukan," aku setengah mengancam.

Draco tertawa, dan aku membiarkannya duduk-duduk, berada di dekatku, ketika aku mengurus peliharaan Bibi Marge.

/

Dua jam kemudian, Draco sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tas kerja dan pakaian selengkap ia datang kemarin malam, dan aku melipat kedua lenganku di dada.

"Terima kasih atas tempat istirahat, kamar mandi, dan segalanya untukku, Harry," kata Draco, tampak lebih tua dengan kemeja, rompi, dan dasinya. Aku heran kenapa pulang ke rumah sendiri saja harus serapih itu. "Omong-omong, kemarin malam aku tidak melihat kucing-kucingmu saat aku melewati pohon itu."

"Ya, terima kasih kembali," balasku, membatalkan keluarnya lanjutannya yang berupa, 'aku senang ada orang yang menemaniku'. "Kau tidak melihat mereka karena hujan, Draco, kucing-kucingku biasanya lari ke tempat teduh yang gelap kalau sedang hujan."

"Oh," Draco mengangguk, lalu hening sesaat sebelum dia bersuara lagi, "Apa kau keberatan jika besok-besok aku berkunjung lagi?" dia bertanya, matanya memandangku dalam-dalam.

Aku merasa hangat dan sesuatu yang asing tumbuh dengan cepat di hatiku, menjalar dengan rasa seakan puluhan sayap kupu-kupu menggelitik. Aku mengangguk, tak bisa menahan senyuman tipis di bibirku. "Terserah apa maumu."

Draco terdiam, masih memandangku, dan aku bersumpah bahwa dalam tiga detik, dia memandangku seakan-akan aku adalah... pacarnya yang baru ia temui setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tapi, aku lebih kaget lagi mendengar perkataannya setelah itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke?" Draco bergumam, suaranya jauh lebih rendah dan hampir berbisik, tapi aku menemukan kelembutan yang sangat kentara di intonasinya. "Aku tidak ingin mengungkit hal ini lagi, dan aku memutuskan untuk diam dari pagi. Jadi, kupikir ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu."

Aku menatapnya, bisu, tak bisa menemukan sebuah frasa pun untuk menyela ucapannya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Kau Harry Potter, dari awal aku melihatmu—_well_, di awal kau menamparku—aku tahu kau orang yang bermental baja. Melihatmu... rapuh, seperti bukan melihat Harry," Draco memandangku, dan matanya jatuh ke tangannya yang terangkat. Aku menatap jemari pucatnya, yang perlahan mendekat, dan berakhir menyentuh bawah mataku. Berikutnya, suaranya sudah berbisik, dan wajahnya beberapa inci lebih dekat. "Aku lebih menyukai senyumanmu dibanding air matamu."

Aku menatap matanya, dan ia menatapku balik. Ada sesuatu dalam pandangannya yang membuatku betah berlama-lama dalam keheningan mengaduk-aduk apa yang hadir di warna kelabu itu (biarpun aku tidak menemukan apa-apa selain refleksiku sendiri dalam bentuk mini).

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Aku tidak akan mengucapkan perpisahan," kata Draco, dan wajahnya berbalik, membuatku berhadapan dengan punggungnya yang menjauh, langkah demi langkahnya makin samar, dan Draco melewati pagar rendah tanpa membukanya—pantas saja kemarin malam pria itu sudah berada di depan pintuku... dia melompatinya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mataku tak lepas memandangi tas di punggungnya. Dan detik berikutnya, yang kutahu adalah aku memanggil namanya.

"Draco!"

Bodoh.

_Gitgitgit_!

Kepala berambut pirang-platina itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara—ke arahku, ke mulutku yang mendadak eror.

Aku panik, mencari-cari alasan tepat untuk mem-_back up_ panggilan layaknya imbisil tadi.

"Bibi Marge akan pulang dan kau tak mungkin bisa mengunjungiku lagi!" seruku, menghela hebat akan kecerdikanku yang jarang muncul.

"Kapan wanita itu pulang?" Draco bertanya, suaranya jauh.

"Sekitar dua sampai tiga pekan lagi!"

"Ya sudah, biarkan dia pulang, sebelum dia sampai di rumah juga pasti aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari kekejiannya itu."

_Apa_?

Sebelum aku sempat berlari menyusulnya dan menuntut apa maksud perkataannya, dia sudah berbalik lagi, dan dilihat dari tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kecil di mataku karena jarak di antara kami, aku tahu dia mempercepat dan memperlebar langkahnya.

Aku mematung di ambang pintu, memandang titik di mana Draco Malfoy terakhir terlihat di retinaku, lalu berbalik untuk menutup pintu.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa bibirku bergetar menahan senyuman yang hendak terekah.

**.o.o.o.**

**.o.o.**

**.o.**

**TBC  
**"akhir dari pertengahan"

* * *

***telly – 'television' dalam bentuk british (slang).**

***git – 'idiot' dalam bentuk british (slang).**

**hana's notes**: maafkan hana—HANA GA EDIT CHAPTER INI T^T dikarenakan mata hana yang cape (nambah minus juga) dan hana berusaha buat fast update, hana ga proofread lagi. maaf buat seluruh typo yang ditemukan pembaca, silakan tulisdi review typo di paragraf mana aja supaya hana bisa betulin sebisanya...

makasih untuk kalian semua yang membaca, alert, dan favourite... dan terutama yang membuka diri dengan me-review :D

**7. Days. Of. Summer** – kak summieeeeee betapa senengnya hana liat kakak di kotak review hana, missyatoo qaqa ~^^~ hehe draco jadi om-om supaya ngasih nuansa baru di dunia drarry hehehee

**madame bella lupin** – makasih banyak review dab komentarnya! update-nya udah yaa :)

**paradisea Rubra** – salam kenal juga, Rubra-san : waaa makasih komentar dan review-nya! hana udah usaha nih supaya Rubra-san ga nunggu lama-lama, hehe

**draydray** – udah update yah :3 makasih banyak review-nya~

**Phantomhive Black Lupin** – muuuuuuuuut *w* fic sbrl-nya mati ilham nih di otak hana... maaf yah *ga bertanggung jawab* *sujud* waa makasih komentar ma review-nya ya Mut, udah update nih :3

**Kishu Mars** – iya shock banget, dia ampe nahan pipis loh pas eavesdropping (?) hehe makasih review dam komentarnya ya Mars-san! :D

**fawl** – makasih review dan komentarnya, ini update-nya yah :3

**Irish Magenta** – pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpaaaa *malah nyanyi #dihajar* wew iya dums om-om kan juga manusia 8D ngomongnya ati2 tuh, draco kan orangnya posesif banget hehe makasih komentar dan review-nya!

**ChaaChulie247** – harry ga lemes ko, ga lemes! *Harry yang aslinya lemes nodong hana supaya hana ngeboong* makasih ka review dan komentarnya! :)

**YoungChanBiased** – *draco ngasih rumah gratis ke Young-san abisnya ga ngatain draco tua* snape itu lebih tua dikit dari draco. minerva tetep guru, abisnya age-gap mereka kejauhan hehe. makasih juga komentar dan review-nya! :D

**hy. jihoon** – makasih komentar dan review-nya! seneng banget Jihoon-san terhibur ^^ udah update yaaa~

finished: 16th of December, 2012.  
Peyukcium,

-Hana.


	3. 3 of 3

**Le Banc  
**_a_ dlm/hjp _threeshot fanfiction  
__by-_ HanariaBlack

"_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched – they must be felt with the heart."  
_—Hellen Keller

_e_ n **j** _o_ y

**.o.o.o.**

**-o. bagian **ketiga** dari **tiga** bagian cerita .o-  
**"AKHIR"

Telah (nyaris) dua minggu terlewat, dan setiap pukul 06:00 PM, dengan busana lengkap sehabis kerja bersama pantofel hitam dan tas _laptop_-nya, Draco Malfoy berkunjung ke rumahku. Kalau hari itu hujan ia akan mengenakan jas hitam, dan kalau hari itu bersalju, ia akan mengenakan jaket hitam dengan bulu hitam. Semuanya hitam, seakan-akan ia berniat melayat ke kuburan, bukan berkunjung ke rumahku.

Kadang aku tersinggung, tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh, aku menyambutnya dengan kaos belel dan celana panjang compang-camping—impas, haha.

Dan sore ini, sekitar pukul empat di hari Jumat, ketika aku tengah mengisi soal terakhir dari remedial Fisika-ku (nilai ujian terakhirku adalah 45), telepon berdering sekali, dan aku mendengar suara Bibi Marge yang membahana.

"Harry!" suara Bibi Marge di sambungan yang melengking dan penuh ketidaksukaan akan eksistensiku terdengar sangat menonjol. Yah, memang selalu begitu, sih. "Kau harus mengecek isi lemari pendingin, membuang yang busuk dan menggantinya dengan uangmu sendiri! Aku akan berada di Lisbon lebih lama dari waktu seharusnya aku pulang. Kalau ditotal aku akan pulang sekitar tiga minggu lagi. Kau tidak perlu merayakan Natal! Cukup jaga rumah dan duduk manis!"

Dan hening. Aku menutup bukunya, lalu mengistirahatkan kepala yang berat akibat rumus-rumus Fisika di otakku masih berseliweran. Sesaat mataku sudah tertutup untuk tidur singkat ketika—

_Voicemail_ dari Bibi Marge mengulang pesan—perintah—nya dengan berisik. Bibi Marge sengaja mengeset telepon untuk terus menyuarakan _voicemail_ sampai seseorang dalam rumah harus membalasnya. Yang dalam kasus ini, memaksaku untuk bangkit dan membalas _voicemail_ itu dengan 'ya' singkat setelah menekan tombol '_accept'_.

Niatan untuk tidur di meja lenyap, tapi kini, berada di sofa pun tak membantuku untuk mengantuk lalu lelap.

Aku berguling di sofa, berusaha mengabaikan jumlah uang yang tersisa untuk mengganti makanan-makanan basi di lemari pendingin. Uang yang diberikan Bibi Mage sudah tinggal sedikit sekali... tidak mungkin beli makanan baru dengan uang itu. Padahal sebentar lagi Nat—

'_Kau tidak perlu merayakan Natal! Cukup jaga rumah dan duduk manis!'_

Hardikan Bibi Marge terngiang kembali, dan membuatku batal melanjutkan rencana untuk Natal tahun ini... yang indah tanpa Bibi Marge. Tapi, tanpa uang atau hadiah juga. Um, sebenarnya, sih, menghabiskan Natal dengan Bibi Marge itu sama saja—palingan aku hanya diberi sisir bekas yang tua dan rapuh. Katanya, untuk menjinakkan setan yang bernama 'rambutku'.

Aku menatap layar _telly_ yang tak kunyalakan—warnanya gelap dan sangat mengilap. Aku melihat diriku terbaring menyamping di sofa dengan latar belakang pintu utama yang di kanan-kirinya terdapat jendela tinggi bertirai abu-abu, dan ventilasi berdekorasi bunga-bunga di atas pintu dan jendela.

Aku berkedip, dan pantulanku di layar mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Kebosanan mulai menyerangku ketika aku hanya diam di sofa tanpa melakukan kegiatan apa pun selama sepuluh menit, sebelum pintu utama yang kulihat tertutup itu membuka dengan sendirinya.

Aku menatap layar _telly_ dengan mulut terbuka dan mata membelalak, ketika sosok tinggi berjaket menyelonong masuk tanpa sepatah kata pun, melepas lalu menggantung jaketnya, mencopot dan menaruh alas kakinya, dan kepala itu terangkat untuk bertatapan denganku lewat layar _telly_ yang hitam kelam.

Aku kenal dia.

Pria dua-puluh tahunan yang sejak dua minggu lalu menghantui—maksudku, mengunjungiku—setiap sore, dengan cara berbusana dan pakaian yang sama (hanya beda warna), dan rambut pirang itu, dan mata kelabu itu, dan kritikan pedasnya pada Bibi Marge itu (padahal, apa gunanya dia mengritik? Bibi Marge tak mendengarnya di Lisbon sana)...

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy?

Sunyi menegangkan, sampai aku terbangun dari posisi berbaring menyampingku, dan berbalik untuk menudingnya dengan telunjuk kananku.

"Kau!" aku menunjuknya dari sofa. Tanganku terulur begitu semangatnya hingga baru beberapa detik aku menunjuknya, aku sudah pegal. "Dasar maling! Aku tahu kalau diam-diam kau punya cita-cita menjadi agen rahasia gadungan yang diberi misi mengendap-endap di rumah orang lain!"

Pria itu menghampiriku dengan alis terangkat sempurna.

"Aku tidak punya cita-cita seperti itu," katanya, dan berhenti untuk berlutut di depanku. Dengan kata lain, di belakang sofa. "Lagipula, apa sulitnya mengubah kata-kata 'agen rahasia gadungan yang diberi misi mengendap-endap di rumah orang lain' dengan kata 'maling'?"

"Aku sudah menyebutnya," aku menatap wajah yang sejajar di depanku itu. Aku menyandarkan wajahku pada sandaran sofa, jadi pandangan kami lurus menghadap satu sama lain. "Aku kan kreatif."

Draco mendengus, senyumannya tipis, "Jadi orang kreatif dan bertele-tele itu berbeda, Harry sayang."

Aku menaruh telapakku di atas kepalanya, dan menarik beberapa helai yang panjang untuk kujambak. Draco meringis. Aku nyengir. "Kalau ada orang yang tidak kreatif di antara kita—itu kau, Draco," aku lanjut menjambaknya. "Eh, kenapa kau tidak menghentikan jambakanku? Kau pasrah sekali kelihatannya."

"Aku bukan pasrah. Aku rela," balasnya, mata kelabunya melembut.

"Maksudmu, kau rela rambutmu yang ditata sedemikian necisnya ini kujajah?"

"Ya."

Aku menarik kembali tanganku dari kepalanya, dan membalik tubuhku untuk menatap _telly_ yang tidak menyala. Aku melihat Draco dari situ.

"Kenapa?" aku merasa konyol menuntut penjelasan dari soal menjambak rambut Draco yang sepele, tapi aku merasa cukup janggal dengan perkataannya dan kelembutan di matanya yang _expressionless_.

"Aku hanya tulus. Aku tidak keberatan."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, dan memandang curiga di matanya yang terpantul di layar _telly_. "Jawaban yang aneh," gumamku.

"Maaf kalau itu tidak membuatmu puas," kata Draco, dan pria itu melompat untuk memosisikan diri duduk di sebelahku. Kulihat, lengannya berada di belakang sofa. Kami pasti terlihat bodoh kalau ada yang menemukan kami—duduk berdua di sebuah sofa, di depan _telly_, tapi tak satu pun dari kami beranjak untuk menyalakan alat elektronik itu. Kami hanya... memandang satu sama lain lewat layar _telly_. "Kenapa kau tidak menyalakan televisi?"

Aku mengangguk, "Seperti yang kau lihat..." aku menjawab, "Aku sedang bosan sebelum kau datang dengan gaya sok spionase."

"Berarti aku mengusir kebosananmu?"

Aku mengabaikan harapan yang mengalir di pertanyaan Draco. "Mungkin," jawabku. "Oh ya, kenapa kau datang ke sini lebih awal?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka kunjunganku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran," balasku. "Bukankah kau harusnya masih berada di kantormu?"

"Kau benar, tapi, kemarin malam aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harusnya kukerjakan hari ini."

"Untuk apa capek-capek menyicil? Bukankah lebih enak di kantormu yang ber-_AC_ dan tempat duduknya empuk?"

"Biarpun fasilitasnya tergolong mewah, aku lebih nyaman di sini bersamamu."

Aku merasa pipi dan hatiku menghangat, dan aku menunduk untuk memainkan benang putih yang menjuntai dari ujung kaos belelku yang gembel.

"Apa kau masih merasa bosan?" tanya Draco lagi, setelah beberapa saat dihiasi tanpa sepatah kata.

"Lumayan," gumamku.

"Mau ke bangku taman di dekat danau itu?" ajak Draco. "Aku sudah tidak kembali ke sana dalam dua minggu terakhir."

Aku berkedip, dan mendadak merasa rindu pada suasana indah yang menciptakan ketenangan padaku itu—di bangku yang terletak di dekat danau.

"Aku juga..." aku menerawang layar _telly_ yang tak menyala. "Aku juga sudah lama tidak berada di sana..."

Aku bisa merasakan Draco mengangguk. "Mau ke sana?"

Aku tidak punya opsi lain yang lebih baik selain pergi menemui bangku tercintaku lagi.

**/**

Aku sudah nyaris lupa bagaimana rasanya bisa mengistirahatkan diri sepenuh jiwa dengan bantuan si bangku dan suasana hening yang teramat nyaman.

"Hey," suara Draco membuyarkan imaji kedamaian di benakku. "Kalau kau mengambil seluruh tempat, bagaimana aku bisa duduk?"

Aku mengerang, dan membuka satu mataku. Dengan terpaksa, aku menggeser bokongku ke samping untuk memberikan ruang bagi Draco, dan menutup mata lagi.

"Hey," gangguan yang sama, berintonasi sama, dan berasal dari orang yang sama, membuatku menghela nafas berat dan membuak sebelah mata lagi. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Otomatis, aku menatap ke arah tubuhku untuk melihat kaos hitam—yang belel kuganti, karena Draco memintaku ganti demi kesehatanku—berlengan panjang, bahannya lebih tebal sedikit dibanding kaos-kaosku yang lain, cukup membuatku tidak nyaman karena, _well_, baju ini milik Draco.

Jangan tanya aku mengapa ia bisa menyimpan persediaan kaos di tas kerjanya...

"Kalau kau tidak melihatku menggigil, berarti aku tidak kedinginan," aku melempar pandangan agak tajam pada Draco—yang mengenakan jaket super tebalnya yang berbulu-bulu di bagian kerah. "Lagipula, kau sudah memaksaku untuk ganti baju."

"Udaranya sangat dingin, dan nyaris petang, tahu," kata Draco, nadanya seperti memerintahku untuk tunduk padanya. "Kenapa kau menanggalkan baju hangatmu?"

"Aku tidak suka pakai pakaian yang tebal-tebal, Draco," aku beralasan, dan kulihat Draco tetap dalam pendiriannya bahwa aku akan sakit tanpa selapis pakaian lagi. "Berhenti memikirkanku. Aku tidak mudah terserang penyakit, kok."

"Kau akan sakit."

Aku memutar mataku, lalu menutup mataku yang terbuka. "Terserah padamulah."

Untuk beberapa saat, aku menikmati ketenangan dan suasana yang seakan-akan menjernihkan kepalaku—rasanya seperti otakku bisa kosong dan aku bisa melupakan hal-hal yang membuatku berpikir hingga sakit kepala. Napasku teratur, membuatku semakin rileks... sampai bunyi ritsleting yang terbuka mengisi keheningan.

Aku memutuskan untuk masa bodoh, tapi detik berikutnya, bahan jaket yang tebal, lembut, dan hangat menyambut tubuhku, menghalangi tubuhku yang berbalut kaos.

Aku membuka mata sepenuhnya, dan bertemu pandang dengan manik langit mendung Draco. Warna matanya sama dengan warna langit sekarang—kelabu.

"Aku berharap kau tidak menolak jaketku," kata Draco, suaranya menyeret, seakan-akan ia berbicara dengan gigi terkatup rapat. "Aku rela kedinginan. Untukmu. Maksudku, agar kau tidak menggigil."

Aku menatapnya sebentar, "Ya ampun," aku berdecak, lalu tersenyum paksa. "Aku akan baik-baik saja... Draco, kau yang lebih butuh jaket ini dibanding aku."

"Tidak. Aku lebih ingin melihatmu memakai jaket," balas Draco.

"Tidak, itu kau yang akan menggi—"

"Aku yakin aku bisa bertahan," potongnya, dan sesaat aku merasa bahwa seharusnya Draco melanjutkan ucapannya, bukan jeda. "Kau saja yang pakai. Pakaianku lebih tebal daripada kaos yang kau kenakan sekarang."

Aku menatapnya, untuk beberapa detik penuh perhitungan, aku nyaris melempar jaket di tanganku ini ke mukanya... tapi aku mengurungkan niatnya. Aku tidak mau—maksudku, aku tidak tega. _Dia berbaik hati padamu, Harry, dia mengorbankan jaketnya_, kata sisi batinku yang lain, membela perlakuan Draco.

Harusnya aku hanya berpikir, 'hal seperti ini, sih, sepele,' tapi, aku menemukan bahwa hatiku tak berkata begitu. Sepertinya, dua minggu terus dikunjungi Draco membuat cara berpikirku berubah? Aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya, aku malah memikirkan betapa rela berkorbannya Draco—untukku.

Untukku.

_Wait_—untukku? Untuk apa? Untuk apa dia berkorban demi aku?

"Ya, untukmu," kata Draco tiba-tiba, menjawab pertanyaan batinku yang menggema di ruang otakku.

"Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" aku bertanya dengan kalut. Pikiranku hanya milikku seorang, _ini_ privasi terakhir yang paling aman.

"Tidak, sayang."

Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku menyuruh Draco untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan 'sayang', '_sweetheart'_, atau '_hunnie'_. Aku hanya tutup mulut.

"Aku tidak akan bisa mencampuri urusan pribadi di benakmu."

Aku tidak terlalu lega—karena di tengah perkataan Draco, aku sadar kalau anggapanku tentang Draco sebagai '_mind-reader'_ itu salah.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu sebelumnya?" tanyaku. Pada akhirnya, aku malah keenakan dipeluk jaket milik Draco ini. Wanginya juga enak... _musk_.

"Kau bilang, 'untukku?' dengan pelan. Aku hampir tidak mendengarnya, tapi aku yakin kau bertanya begitu dari gerak bibirmu."

Aku mengangguk, dan mengedarkan pandanganku pada sekeliling bangku. Danau yang beku sepenuhnya. Pepohonan yang hanya ranting dan ditumpuki salju. Salju yang bercampur dengan tanah—membuat warnanya berteritoril ada bagian yang cokelat tua, putih, atau cokelat muda.

Dalam sepuluh menit penuh, tak satu pun dari kami bicara. Biasanya, atmosfir di antara kami tetap nyaman biarpun kami tak bersuara... tapi, kini, seolah-olah udara terasa berat untuk dihirup, dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menggantung, belum selesai, di antara kami.

Apa yang belum selesai, kutanya? Aku dan Draco tidak memulai apa pun, benar?

Dan juga, aku merasa seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang tak terucap, tak berbentuk, dan tak kelihatan—yang muncul di antara kami.

Aku betul-betul tenggelam ke dasar pikiranku sampai sesuatu yang hangat menempel di pipiku, dan kusadari bahwa itu telapak Draco yang berusaha menarikku kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Kau masih dingin," katanya, seusai menyentuh pipiku dengan telapaknya yang hangat.

"Aneh. Kau juga hangat, padahal tidak pakai jaket sepertiku," balasku, bingung dengan misteri-misteri di balik suhu manusia.

Hening lagi.

Aku melihat wajah Draco yang lebih pucat—seluruh kulitnya yang sudah pucat seperti mayat bahkan lebih pucat lagi—dan aku merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Draco yang memakai jaketku... bukan aku.

"Kau... mau pulang?" tanyaku. Suaraku yang biasanya lantan dan jelas hilang dicuri rasa bersalah.

Dalam diam dan beberapa saat yang janggal setelah aku bertanya, Draco menunduk, dan berdiri.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Aku bermimpi Draco sakit tadi malam.

Kulitnya pucat—sangat mengerikan—warnanya abu-abu dan tampak tidak hidup. Matanya kuyu dan pria itu terlihat sangat buruk. Draco terlihat seperti habis digigit _vampire_. Aku di mimpiku malah kelabakan, lari tak tentu arah, seolah-olah penyakit Draco tak punya obat.

Aku bangkit dari kasur, mataku menangkap jarum jam terpendek yang mengarah pada angka tujuh. Aku bergerak setengah menyeret kakiku untuk menyibak tirai dan membuka jendela. Sinar matahari redup cahayanya, pantas karena kulihat salju menumpuk di taman depan.

Aku melakukan ritual pagi—mandi dan sarapan—lalu keluar rumah untuk menyingkirkan salju-salju itu dengan sapu ijuk.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Harry?"

Aku terlonjak, lalu menatap ke arah pintu. Di sana berdirilah Draco, lengkap dengan satu set piyama bersama sendal bulu kelinci warna putih (aku tertawa sampai perutku panas, tapi Draco tetap memasang _poker face_ hingga tawaku lenyap), dan secangkir minuman hangat yang kepulan asapnya terlihat dari arah sini.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku, heran. "Aku tidak melihatmu."

"Yeah, aku ketiduran di kamar Marge saat hendak mencuri selimut dari lemarinya," kata Draco, lalu nyengir. "Tadi pagi aku berhasil membaca diarinya."

"Kau—_apa_?" aku berhenti menyapu dan mengabaikan gundukan salju yang belum selesai.

"Aku baca diarinya. Semua tanggal dan tulisannya," Draco meneguk cairan di cangkirnya—mungkin itu teh, karena persediaan kemasan cokelat hangat dan kopi di rumah habis. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung piyamanya, dan mengarahkan benda itu padaku. "Mau lihat?"

Aku berlari ke arahnya, lalu mengambil benda yang sebetulnya diari Bibi Marge.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memukulmu atau apa," gumamku, mataku mengitari permukaan diari. Diari itu bersampul kertas kado bermotif buah-buahan, dan tidak ada identitasnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat diari ini. "Ini privasinya, bodoh."

Draco mendengus, "Lalu, apa? Aku harus menjaga privasinya, maksudmu?"

"Ya," aku menatap Draco. "Ini milik_nya_, Draco."

"Kau—kau harus lihat apa yang ditulisnya," Draco menatapku tajam, ucapannya seperti dipaksakan.

"Aku tidak bisa," aku menggeleng, lalu mengembalikan diari itu ke tangan Draco yang bebas dari cangkir. "Kembalikan ini ke tempatnya," pintaku.

Draco mengambil buku itu dari tanganku, tapi matanya tak lepas menatapku. Aku nyaris merinding.

"Baiklah," kata Draco, lalu menyerahkan cangkirnya padaku. "Maaf, bisa pegangi sebentar?"

Aku memegangi cangkirnya. Saat aku menunggu Draco untuk berbalik, pria itu malah membuka diari Bibi Marge, dan membacakannya keras-keras,

"Entri kedelapan-belas, tanggal satu Juli," kata Draco, sementara mataku melebar. "'Aku benci bulan ini karena si anak sialan itu berulangtahun. Aku tidak akan peduli apa yang terjadi padanya, sungguh. Dia menyebalkan dan keras kepala, semoga saja saat umurnya bertambah, dia bisa berguna untukku.'"

Aku tak berkedip.

Draco menyekip beberapa lembar, lalu kembali membaca, "Entri ke dua-puluh lima, tanggal 30 Juli," dia memulai. "'Aku senang sekali bisa menemukan sendok plastik bekas di pinggir jalan—tentunya, benda ini untuk kado ulangtahun Harry. Dia sangat beruntung aku masih bersedia memberinya kado setelah seluruh kesialan yang menimpaku akibat kehadirannya di rumahku.'"

Sendok plastik... oh, ya, itu **hadiah** yang indah sekali... Harry janji ia akan melempar sendok itu ke luar jendela sebelum tidur. Aku merasa luka di hatiku makin membusuk—memberi sendok bekas pada yatim piatu semacamku saja ia tidak tulus...

"Entri ke—Harry, apa kau menangis?"

Aku membuka-tutup mataku, dan merasa panas di sekeliling mataku. Beruntungnya tidak ada airmata. "Tidak, hanya kelilipan," kataku, mengambil napas lewat bibir yang bergetar. Aku menatap Draco tajam, "Aku tidak sudi kalau kau membacakan diari-diari Bibi Marge lagi."

"Tapi, kau harus tahu fak—"

"Aku sudah tahu sifat asli Bibi Marge bagaimana," biarpun sebelumnya, aku menyangka biarpun Bibi Marge memberikan sendok bekas itu padaku, dia ikhlas. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. "Tidak perlu membeberkannya di depanku lagi," aku melangkah melewati Draco, "Memuakkan."

"_Seriously_, Harry, kau marah karena—karena aku memberi tahumu rahasia Marge? Kau marah karena aku mengubek-ubek rahasia wanita _sialan_ ini?"

Aku tidak berbalik, "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah tahu, tanpa diari pun, sebenci apa Bibi Marge padaku."

Aku mendengar langkah-langkah mendekat, dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berhadapan dengan Draco. Telapak pucatnya mencengkram bahuku begitu kuat, dan ekspresinya menusuk. "Mengapa kau begitu peduli pada wanita yang membencimu dan telah membuat hidupmu sengsara?"

Aku melepaskan diri, dan melempar mata kelabu itu dengan sorotan marah, "Kau memperpanjang masalah, kau tahu!" seruku, suara naik satu oktaf. "Aku sudah bilang untuk mengembalikan diari itu, tapi kau malah membacakannya keras-keras di depan wajahku!"

"Aku ingin kau tahu seberapa buruknya—"

"Aku sudah bilang, Draco, aku _tahu_ sebenci apa dia padaku! Aku sudah hidup dengannya _belasan tahun_!"

Draco terdiam menatapku, sementara napasku mulai memburu.

"Aku tahu dia ingin aku pergi, aku tahu dia ingin aku mati tergeletak begitu saja—aku _tahu_!" aku hampir berteriak. "Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku apa yang dicurahkan hatinya! Karena—" aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

"Harry, aku sengaja membacakan isi hatinya yang ditulis di diari itu agar kau bisa membencinya dan tidak berbaik hati lagi—" Draco telah memotong, dan aku melanjutkan ucapanku dengan menginterupsinya,

"Karena tanpa diari-diari itu, aku sudah _**benci**_ padanya!"

Hening.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya ketika ia tidur," aku berbisik, lalu mataku beredar liar untuk mencari sofa. Duduk. Aku butuh tempat duduk. "Aku ingin meracuni masakan yang kubuat agar dia mati dengan mulut berbusa. Aku..." aku tidak berani menatap mata Draco. "Aku ingin mencekiknya hingga ia minta ampun padaku..."

"Harry..."

"Aku selalu berusaha menekan amarahku... aku memaksakan diriku untuk melupakan hal-hal buruk yang dilakukan Bibi Marge padaku... aku selalu... berpikiran positif... berusaha..."

Aku jatuh di atas sofa. Sakit kepala, terengah-engah, dan rasanya aku ingin lenyap dari dunia ini. Juga membanting sesuatu.

Sunyi, aku pikir aku sudah berada di alam mimpi sebelum suara Draco menyadarkanku.

"Harry, apa kau sudah tenang?"

Aku mengerang, membuka mata, dan Draco tengah berlutut di depanku, pandangannya kalem.

"Kau mau pergi ke tempat itu?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab, "Tempat yang mana...?"

"Bangku. Di dekat danau."

Aku mengangguk seketika—tawaran yang sangat bagus, Draco. Tahu saja aku butuh tempat yang tenang...

"Tunggu. Biarkan aku mengambil baju hangatmu," suara Draco mengandung senyum, dan pria itu menepuk tempurung lututku sebelum bangkit menuju kamarku.

**/**

Sekiranya, sudah satu jam aku duduk di sini bersama Draco. Tubuhku dibalut baju hangat bau kapur barus, dan salju perlahan turun dari langit hitam. Aku merasakan salju-salju itu meleleh di atas hidung, kening, dan bibirku. Rasanya dingin.

"Harry, kau masih hidup?"

Pada pertanyaan Draco, aku bergumam 'hmmm'.

"Kukira kau sudah jadi patung es... sudah satu jam lebih sepuluh menit kita tidak bicara apa-apa."

"Oh..." pantas suaraku agak serak. "Aku terlalu terbuai dengan suasana di sini..."

"Yah, aku bisa tahu dari wajahmu."

Aku melirik Draco sekilas, "Memang wajahku jadi bagaimana?"

"Sangat... tenang. Biasanya ada beberapa kerutan, dan kerutan itu lenyap. Bibirmu juga tidak tertekuk lagi."

"Bibirku tertekuk?" aku meraba bibirku, aku tidak pernah merasa bibirku selalu tertekuk.

"Ya, memang tekukannya nyaris tidak terlihat, tapi kalau ditilik pasti ada," jelas Draco, lalu tangannya menyelip di belakang punggungku, dan mengelus. "Tapi, tenang saja, itu tidak memperburuk parasmu."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau bibirku yang menekuk itu membuatku jelek," gumamku, lalu terhenyak. Kemudian, pipiku terasa panas. "D-Draco, kau... katamu... tekukan di bibirku tidak terlalu terlihat, kau bilang... kau meniliknya? Kau menilik wajahku?"

"Err," elusan Draco di punggungku yang hangat dan berputar-putar jadi berhenti. "Um. Y-ya, terkadang, aku menilik wajahmu."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku untuk bisa menatap matanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena... aku tertarik melihatmu."

Itu alasan paling... tidak logis yang pernah kudengar. "Kau pikir aku magnet?"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya begitu," katanya, dan ia lanjut mengelus-elus punggungku. "Maksudku, kau magnet untukku. Saat aku bersamamu, sulit rasanya lepas menjauhimu."

Aku bergeming. "Kenapa bisa?"

Sesaat, aku berpikir Draco tidak akan membalasku karena hening yang cukup lama. Tapi, aku merasa tangan di punggungku menjauh dan kehangatannya menghilang, dan Draco bersuara lagi,

"Aku... tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu?" aku merasa agak jengkel. Dia yang bilang bahwa aku 'magnet' baginya, tetapi saat aku minta penjelasan, dia malah tidak tahu. Perlakuan seseorang itu pasti punya tujuan!

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Seharusnya kau mencari jawabannya sendiri," kata Draco, tatapannya tidak sehangat sebelumnya. Dia tampak kecewa. Apa Draco berpikir lebih baik menjauh dari orang sepertiku? "Aku sudah berusaha menunjukkan jawaban itu kepadamu."

"Menunjukkan _apanya_?" tapi, aku merasa frustrasi. "Aku tidak melihatmu memberikan jawaban apa pun padaku."

"Aku sudah berusaha menunjukkannya—padamu," dia mengulang, seolah berusaha membuatku mengerti... tapi, itu tidak berhasil sama sekali. Aku malah semakin bingung.

"Oke, kalau kau menunjukkannya, sejak kapan kau menunjukkan jawaban itu?" aku bingung. Kenapa dia malah mempersulit pertanyaanku?

"Harry. Kalau kau bisa melihat jawaban yang kutunjukkan, kau tidak mungkin bertanya sejak kapan aku menunjukkan_nya_."

Aku merasa marah. "Bisa tidak berhenti memberi petunjuk yang berbelit-belit?" tanyaku.

Draco menghela napas, "Aku akan berhenti 'berbelit-belit' kalau kau sudah menemukannya—oh, maksudku—menyadarinya."

Apaan, sih?! "_Mana bisa_ aku menemukan jawabannya kalau petunjuk darimu saja sudah _tidak bisa kumengerti_?"

"Sudah kubilang, Harry, kau harus menemukannya sendiri. Kau harus menyadarinya. Kurasa..." Draco bangkit dari bangkunya, dan menatapku lurus. "Kurasa aku belum siap."

Aku merasa otakku mau meledak dengan seluruh ucapan-ucapan Draco yang tidak kumengerti. "_Nonsense_," gerutuku.

"Tak apa. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan menemukannya."

"Berhenti sok misteri—"

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran, Harry. Aku punya tujuan tersendiri saat aku mengunjungimu. Bicara denganmu. Memandang matamu. Aku telah menunjukkannya sejak... malam itu," dia mulai bicara sendiri, karena mata kelabunya tertuju pada pijakan bersalju. Bukan mataku. "Aku mencintai—maksudmu, aku menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar orang yang kutemui di bangku ini."

Aku terdiam sebentar, berusaha memroses perkataannya, dan akhirnya aku mengerti. Aku menarik tangan Draco, memaksanya untuk kembali duduk di sebelahku, dan aku tersenyum tulus.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," kataku, masih tetap tersenyum, dan kulihat ada secercah harapan di mata kelabunya yang tak pernah bisa kubaca. "Kau ingin kita jadi teman, 'kan? Aku tahu kau itu orang yang gengsi... tapi, Draco, kau tak perlu menyembunyikan keinginanmu itu. Kau berbuat banyak sekali untukku akhir-akhir ini, dan aku pasti mau jadi temanmu."

Draco tak membalas. Tangan pucatnya di genggamanku tak merespons, dan... aku melihat matanya kembali tak berekspresi, tidak hangat, dan tidak ada secercah harapan itu lagi.

"Um, Draco?" aku memanggilnya ragu. Dia memang menatapku, tapi, aku merasa pikirannya melayang-layang di tempat lain. Aku hanya bisa berpendapat, sih.

"Oh, ya, ya, kita jadi teman."

Aku tersenyum lebih lebar, berusaha menghapus kebingunganku akibat senyuman di bibir Draco yang tampak tak sempurna dan miring.

"Apa aku teman pertamamu?" tanyaku, mengingat cara sosialisasi Draco yang buruk.

"Hmmm, mungkin ya. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengingat seberapa lama aku tidak memiliki teman."

Aku menggoyang tangan pucat di tanganku dengan perasaan gembira. "Kita sahabat?"

Draco menyandarkan pipinya pada telapak tangan yang ditopangkannya pada lutut, dan tersenyum sekilas, "Ya. Sahabat."

Aku tersenyum lebih lebar lagi—entah apakah itu bisa atau tidak, yang penting aku senang sekali. Draco mau jadi sahabatku. Kami bersahabat sekarang. Aku merasa pandanganku lebih terang dan rasanya hidupku bisa lebih ringan... rasanya aku bisa terbang bebas jika aku punya sayap.

Draco memandangku lama, dan aku memandangnya balik. Kenapa pria itu terlihat tidak... senang?

Ketika aku sudah akan menanyakan kenapa dengan pandangannya yang lama dan bibirnya yang tidak tersenyum, aku merasa sepasang lengan merengkuhku, dan wajahku terhalang oleh syal dan tubuh yang tidak memiliki aroma apa-apa selain _musk_.

Draco memelukku. Kaki kami saling menempel. Kalau lama-lama berada dalam posisi ini, mungkin kami bisa skoliosis.

"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Draco. "Terima kasih. Kau sahabatku yang paling baik."

Dengusan. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak memiliki sahabat selain aku. Tidak perlu memuji."

"Terserahmulah, yang penting kau jadi sahabatku," Harry membalas pelukan Draco. "Sahabat selamanya?"

Hingga sepuluh menit, Draco tidak menjawab. Hanya tangan pucatnya yang mengelus-elus kepala berambut liar, dan garis mulutnya menegang.

_Harry Potter tidak mengetahui bahwa sejak pria itu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan itu, Draco Malfoy tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Mata kelabunya memandang hampa langit hitam yang menurunkan salju, sementara remaja di pelukannya nyaman dan bahagia dalam pelukan... sahabatnya._

**.o.o.o.**

**.o.o.**

**.o.**

**The End**

"akhir dari akhir"

***Lisbon** – ada di Portugal, FYI. dan hana sengaja ngambil Portugal abisnya Joanne pernah jadi translator di sana. err, correct me if I'm wrong *gelindingan*

***Harry di sini dibilang Draco punya bibir yang tertekuk** (**cemberut**) – ini properti supaya bitter!Harry semakin kerasa. o.O tentunya mulut Harry yang cemberut ini ga dideskrip dari awal karena kita selalu pake POV Harry, da?

yaaaay end juga! multichapter kedua yang berhasil hana kelarin :D makasih atas support-nya! tanpa kalian, mana mau hana ngelanjutin ini fic... ._. oya, hana dengerin Give Me Love-nya Ed Sheeran terus loh pas typed ini. suaranya Eds tuh emang kece badai cetar membahana halilintar deh (?) nah, review-nya ditunggu yaaa :')

NOTE SEDIH:: Maafkan kengaretannya dan seluruh typo di atas. Maafkan ending-nya yang bener-bener maksa dan ancur, pembacaaaaa! di flesdis hana, ini fic sempet ilang karena virus, dan hana jadi lupa gimana endingnya! awalnya tuh setelah ending bakal ada epilog tepat di bawah tulisan 'the end', cuma hana lupa jalan ceritanya karena kerangkanya juga udah diilangin sama virus T^T hana bener2 minta maaf banget atas ketidakpertanggungjawaban hana. maaf banget. buat yang ga seneng, kalau bersedia, silakan adopsi fic ini dan lanjutkan sesuai keinginan kalian. hana seneng ko kalo ada yang mau adopsi, tinggal bilang aja :')

Dan untuk permintaan maaf hana, hana nge-publish fic yang judulnya Heart Attack. oneshot, jadi kalian gaperlu nunggu update lagi...

Sekali lagi, BIG THANKS for every one of you! You're very important to me! Hana doain kalian dapet pahala banyak atas dukungan yang kalian kasih ke hana ^^ *lap ingus*

finished: 08th of April, 2013.  
Peyukcium,

-Hana.


End file.
